Prisonniers
by Sylmarils
Summary: Nightmare organise un autre coup monté contre les star et quelques autres squelettes. Ink sans son pinceau tombe sous le charme de sa création, Nightmare trouve l'amour, Fell!Sans, Blue, Reaper!Sans et Error sont piégés. Lemon amateur.
1. chapitre 1:

**Note de l'auteur:** _C'est mon premier lemon/histoire sur ce site alors j'espère que ce sera potable eh eh!_ Bonne lecture!

Sans regardait autour de lui. Il se réveillait où cette fois-ci? Dans... la surface vut la lumière du jour transperçant ses fenêtres. Il se leva et entendit alors un bruit de chute. Sans doute son frère qui avait voulu créer un nouveau puzzle et échoué... C'est quand le jour où il comprendra qu'il ne peut pas voler arrivera?! Le temps pour descendre les escaliers il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes. Là, il vit son frère... tenir un squelette. Ce dernier était petit, de la même taille qui lui à vrai dire, il avait les yeux bleus, portait une écharpe bleue et une armure en... carton. Son frère s'exclama:

-Sans! Va t'occuper de notre prisonnier!

-Oui, Boss! Oui!

Il prit le squelette par le bras et l'entraîna dans la remise, comme il se devait de le faire. Il referma à clé derrière eux et regarda le petit squelette. Il demanda:

-Ton nom.

-Sans!

-C'est impossible, c'est MON nom, ça! Pas le tien!

Les deux squelettes continuèrent à discuter. Pendant ce temps, dans la Dodle sphère...

Ink regardait Lust!Sans en train de manipuler les univers... Lui était ligoté avec une... corde? Il ne pouvait pas bouger et son pinceau était trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Là, il essaya de se dégager. Son geolier dit:

-Ink... Tu vois, je veux juste m'amuser un peu...

-Tout ce que tu as fait sera annulé dès le premier RESET!

-Vraiment? Alors voici ce que je vais faire du coup...

Il fit apparaître alors dans la Dodle sphère Frisk. Une Frisk unique qui se déplaçait d'Univers en Univers... Ink la regarda. Frisk dit en voyant Lust:

-TOI!!! Je... J'impose une distance d'au moins deux mètres!

-Euh... Oh, tu es la Frisk étant passée dans mon univers...

-Ink, tu peux t'expliquer?

-Eh bien Lust a eu un léger problème de... solitude, tu vois... Alors du coup... Il a... Il a... Je l'ai amené ici. C'est là qu'il a eu l'idée de... s'amuser avec les univers...

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'ai terminé. Je vais vous laisser! Ink, bien sûr, j'emporte ton pinceau.

Ink se débattit de plus en plus en apprenant cela mais Lust avait déjà disparu. Le squelette regarda l'humaine.

Error, lui, était dans un univers qu'il essayait de détruire. Il avait tué toutes les personnes y habitant, sauf... Le Sans de ce monde, Reaper!Sans... Ce qui l'embêtait vraiment. Mais, étrangement, ses pouvoirs de destruction ne faisaient plus effet. Il avait beau essayer de le tuer, cela ne fonctionnait pas. L'inverse aussi était vrai, l'abomination ne pouvait pas l'attaquer.

Reaper était à bout de souffle, comme son adversaire. Ils ne pouvaient plus se battre alors Reaper se coucha dans l'herbe. Ce fut là qu'il vit dans le ciel une... météorite? Error leva les yeux vers l'astre qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers le sol. Il savait que sa téléportation fonctionnait, c'est pourquoi il prit par le bras Reaper et les téléporta sous cette météorite. Il n'avait pas d'âmes, ne pouvait donc pas mourir. Par contre, si Reaper!Sans mourrait alors ce monde sera détruit... L'objet spatial leur arriva en plein dans la figure mais... Reaper!Sans n'était pas mort!!! Il regarda son nouvel ennemi qui lui dit:

-Mec, je suis un dieu! De la mort, en plus, tu crois pas que je peux pas mourir? Eh eh... Seuls les dieux de la mort peuvent en tuer d'autre. Ors, tu as tué le seul autre dieu de la mort... Maintenant, dans tout les cas... C'est quoi ces deux-là?

-Hein? Des squelettes? Venant d'un autre monde apparemment... Il y a beaucoup trop d'anomalies que je ne peux pas détruire... INK!!! Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à sceller mes pouvoirs, mais je vais le tuer pour ça!

-Hmm... Monsieur Red...?

-Quoi, Blue?!

-C'est qui ces deux là...? Ils me font pas peur, hein, mais bon... Quand même... Vous pourriez peut-être arrêter de somnoler sur l'un d'eux...

-QUOI?!

Red se releva brusquement pour voir sous lui un Reaper déboussolé. Red se leva et se décala. Error toussota puis dit:

-Je ne peux pas vous détruire, alors tant qu'à faire, je vais vous expliquer...

-Quoi?

-Nous sommes dans un univers alternatif... Celui de Reaper ici présent. Ink, ami de vos créateurs, a décidé de sceller mes pouvoirs, les votre et nous sommes donc coincés dans cet univers déserté. Je... Je propose que l'on essaie de s'en sortir... ensemble.

-J'ai l'impression de lui avoir arraché les mots de la bouche, j'adore. Qui que tu sois, Ink, merci! s'exclama Reaper

-Hum... marmonna Blue

-Je déteste ce monde! Le Boss va me tuer si je ne retourne pas vers lui!

-Hum!!! Je ne pense pas que ça soit Ink qui ait fait ça!! Ink est mon ami et il ne me ferait jamais un coup pareil! Il faut qu'on arrête celui qui fait ça avant que ça ne devienne problématique et il faut sauver Ink!

-Sauver mon pire ennemi qui souhaite ma mort...? Non, c'est pas pour moi, ça.

-Error! Je sais que l'on s'est battus, mais... Un peu de bien ne fait jamais de mal!... Si?

-Les gars, je propose ceci: vous êtes des mortels. Je vais donc vous proposer un marché de mortels. Vous cherchez comment sortir d'ici pendant que je cherche avec Error comment retrouver nos pouvoirs... Pour te tuer!!!

-Eh, tu peux pas me tuer, mec, j'ai pas d'âme.

-Pardon? C'est impossible, tout le monde nait avec une âme!

-Pas moi... Ca me manque pas, cependant. Certes, je peux pas avoir d'enfant, mais cela m'importe peu. A quoi bon créer une autre abomination? Dans tout les cas, Reaper, tu viens avec moi, je veux déjà évaluer si mes Gaster Blasters marchent...

Pendant ce temps, dans la Dodle Sphère, Frisk détâchait les derniers liens d'Ink. L'humaine (oui, là, c'est une fille, un problème avec ça????) trancha les derniers liens avant de regarder dans les yeux du prisonnier. Il rougissait légèrement de part leur proximité. Frisk rougit aussi et se recula dès le dernier lien tranché. Ink voyait Frisk... C'était une adulte. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Elle prit une inspiration puis dit à Ink:

-Il faut... régler le problème de Reapertale. Il semblerait que ce soit là-bas qu'ils soient prisonniers... avec Error.

-QUOI?! Attend... Error n'a pas ses pouvoirs! Mais... Blue! Il faut aller sauver Blue!

-OK! Mais... Je veux bien, mais comment?

-Il faut récupérer mon pinceau. Ou t'envoyer là-bas pour que tu fasses un RESET.

-C'est problématique alors... Je veux dire, tu peux pas m'y envoyer sans ton pinceau...

-Il faut qu'on le retrouve, donc.

Lust venait de finir la barrière autour de la Dodle Sphère et sursauta en voyant une tentacule lui saisir le pinceau des doigts. Il entendit:

-Bien jouer... Je suis ravi que tu aies réussi, Lust...

-Vous... Allez les laisser en vie, maintenant?

-Oui, tu as fait de l'excellent travail... Ton frère et tes amis auront la vie sauve.

-Ouf! Maintenant, je peux retourner dans mon univers...?

-Non...

Lust sursauta en entendant sa réponse. Les mots de Nightmare faisaient la loi. Il se retourna et vit le monstre. Quelques tentacules dans le dos, la peau noire... Il enroula une tentacule autour de la main de Lust puis les téléporta dans son château. Il était en ce moment déserté car ses sbires étaient en balade à la recherche du dernier des Star, Dream.

Une fois Dream tué, Nightmare sera le dieu de ce monde! Il était désolé d'avoir abandonné son coéquipier Error mais... Après tout... Ce dernier commençait à être obsédé par juste détruire les AU, plus... les créateurs d'AU. Il tourna la tête vers Lust en se demandant pourquoi il l'avait amené avec lui... Non, il savait pourquoi il l'avait amené avec lui... Il reprit la main de Lust grâce à une de ses tentacules et les téléporta dans sa chambre. Lust mit un moment à comprendre où ils étaient et paniqua. Dans son univers, l'amour n'existait pas... Et le sexe était considéré comme un abus à chaque fois, parce que c'en était un. De ce fait, aucun monstre de ses souterrains appréciait le sexe. Même lui. Mais, face à Nightmare, c'était soit ça, soit mourir... Nightmare le poussa sur le lit d'un geste précis et le squelette se retrouva collé au matelas. Il tremblait de peur.

Nightmare voyait son partenaire avoir peur. Il ressentit de l'excitation face à cela. Il se plaça au-dessus du jeune squelette et commença à mordiller sa nuque. Lust se sentait tellement apeuré qu'il ne bougea pas. Il avait si peur, sentait son âme battre dans se poitrine avec rapidité... Pourtant les gestes de Nightmare étaient... plus doux que ce qu'il s'imaginait. A vrai dire c'était une avalanche de douceur face à ce qu'on lui avait fait dans son monde... Nightmare était un peu déçu de la peur de Lust, maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire...? Il dit à Lust:

-Tu veux retourner dans ton univers, oui ou non?

Hein? Il lui posait la question? Bien sûr qu'il voulait... Sauf que Lust savait ce qu'il se cachait derrière ce regard. Il savait que quoi qu'il répondait, le squelette trouvera un moyen de l'obliger à rester et... terminer ce que Nightmare avait commencé. Cependant, il devait répondre car s'il ne répondait pas, ce serait pire. Selon le petit squelette, le meilleur moyen de rester en vie était de ne pas mentir. Alors il dit:

-Je veux rentrer chez moi, Nightmare... S'il te plaît...

Il avait essayé d'être le moins attirant que possible dans cette phrase, chose difficile puisque la seule chose qu'ont lui ait enseigné était d'être attirant... Nightmare, en regardant Lust, vit les yeux détournés du squelette, la peur sur ses traits... Il ne mentait pas. Nightmare se roula sur le côté du lit et parla, à la plus grande surprise de Lust:

-Je ne peux pas te laisser retourner dans ton univers.

-Pourquoi?

-Ton frère a refusé que tu y retournes. Il m'a dit que tu détestait ta maison. Alors, réponds moi plus franchement. Veux-tu rentrer chez toi ou bien juste quitter ce château et ne plus entendre parler de moi?

Là, Lust était on ne peut plus surpris. Se sentant obligé de répondre, il le fit:

-Eh bien... J'ai moi aussi une question... Pourquoi je suis pas en cet instant mort?

-Ne pousse pas ma clémence à bout, j'en ai déjà bien assez peu en réserve, Lust!

-Oui, compris! Hum...Pourquoi me laisser le choix alors...?

-Parce que... Je ne suis pas contre les univers, moi... A vrai dire, je veux juste glisser la peur dans le coeur de tous... Tu as peur, tu as obéi, je n'ai pas de raison de t'en vouloir. Et puis je ne te laisse pas le choix non plus, je ne fais que te poser une question. Réponds, maintenant.

-Eh bien... J'aimerais te répondre que je voudrais fuir ce château et ne plus jamais entendre parler de toi, sauf que... Tu m'as sauvé la vie à notre rencontre, laissé mes proches repartir, maintenant tu te demandes ce que je veux... Je me suis peut-être fait une mauvaise opinion sur toi dès le début...

-Tu veux donc rester?

-Non! Je dirais juste que... je suis en attente d'être fixé sur cet endroit... Et pour l'instant, je ne sais pas trop. Et si mon frère refuse que je rentre, alors... Je n'ai pas d'endroits où aller... Il est donc évident que je reste ici...

-Je vois. Tu veux donc rester ici. J'accepte. Maintenant, cependant... Veux-tu... continuer...?

Le ton de Nightmare était timide. Il venait de passer à chef de l'équipe de destruction des Star et de la dodle sphère à un squelette timide. Lust pressentait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal, s'il choisissait de continuer. La réponse quant au refus... restait encore floue dans sa tête. Il regarda Nightmare et parut extrêmement surpris en voyant... Les tentacules disparaître, les os devenir blancs... Une fois qu'il eut l'apparence d'un vrai squelette, Lust le trouva plutôt mignon. Il lui semblait encore plus évident qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et puis... Si il était doux avec lui, alors... Lust sortis sa langue et la posa sur les dents de Nightmare. Celui-ci sursauta et entrouvris sa bouche face à la pression insistante de Lust. Le squelette de la luxure explora alors chaque recoins de la bouche du squelette maléfique. Il entendit le bruit sourd que produisait Nightmare et retira sa langue de la bouche du squlette pour lécher le menton puis le cou. Il sentait Nightmare frissoner à son toucher et hoqueter dès qu'il atteignait un point sensible.

Il descendit un peu plus bas et mordilla la clavicule de son amant. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement. Avec une douceur infinie qu'il se découvrait, Lust taquina les côtes, lécha, mordilla, goûta les os (oui, c'est possible!!! Magie!), caressa Nightmare. Le squelette était en extase. Il ne bougeait pas, se contentait de frémir, gémir, trembler. Lust lui retirait ses vêtements avec une rapidité qui aurait pu être un record. Nightmare posa alors une main sur la colonne vertébrale de Lust, cachée par un T-shirt. Il la caressait mais Lust se crispa, releva la tête et se tourna vers Nightmare. Il lui dit:

-S'il te plaît... Ne me touche pas...

Nightmare fut surpris et s'arrêta. Il regardait Lust qui après l'avoir remercié embrassait avec douceur ses mains. Soudainement, il compris. Dans l'univers de Lust, le sexe est un devoir, une obligation, quelque chose que personne n'acceptait de son plein gré. Alors que Lust suçotait les doigts de Nightmare ce qui rendait sa respiration difficile, il marmonna entre deux gémissements:

-Lust, tu n'es pas... obligé...

Le squelette de la luxure s'immobilisa, le doigt de Nightmare dans sa bouche. Il avait bien entendu? Il retira le doigt de Nightmare puis demanda d'une voix neutre:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivera si je refuse?

-Rien.

-Pardon? Rien? Vraiment?

-Il ne t'arrivera rien.

Nightmare le surprenait de plus en plus à chaque secondes. Sous cette forme, peut-être est-il plus... humain (euh... squelette?) et que c'est pour cela qu'il a le choix... Il avait le choix. Il avait eu le choix. Il avait choisi de rester comme il aurait pu choisir de partir. Il avait choisi. Depuis la première fois dans sa vie, il choisissait avec quelqu'un qui le comprenait. Il ne pouvait pas inclure Frisk dans le lot. L'humaine le laissait choisir uniquement parce qu'il était maître de la situation. Alors que là... Nightmare était gentil, doux avec lui. Il lui laissait le choix.

Nightmare regarda Lust, inquiet. Il était resté immobile depuis qu'il l'avait dit. Il avait donc visé juste? Etrangement, avec Lust, il se sentait normal. Le squelette face à lui ne lui voulait pas de mal, se souciait peu des autres univers comme du sien, il lui avait obéi... Il avait choisi de rester... Cela aurait été peut-être un peu égoïste, mais Nightmare aimait penser que c'était pour lui. Et pour lui seul. Et puis, Nightmare voulait aussi avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un qui... ait choisi de rester. Ait le choix. Il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait d'avoir un... ami, un amant. Et il voulait que ça soit Lust.

Lust regarda Nightmare quelques secondes de plus. Ce Nightmare avait dans son regard de l'inquiétude. Lust se décida face à son regard. Il se baissa vers Nightmare, repris sa main et continua ce qu'il avait commencé. Il vit Nightmare être surpris au début et demander:

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai choisi.

Lust lâcha sa main et lécha les os du bassin. Là, Nightmare sursauta et repris ses gémissements. Lust sourit face à la réaction de Nightmare et quand il se retourna, il vit l'âme noire de son amant. Il la prit entre ses doigts et s'autorisa un geste audacieux. Il prit son âme qui commençait à briller elle aussi avec une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais vue et colla les deux âmes. Nightmare eut les traits crispés. Non!!! Lust ne pouvait y croire. Il reposa les deux âmes et souffla à Nightmare:

-C'est ta première fois? Puceau...

-La... ferme!

Lust eut un ricanement puis vit que les âmes avaient retrouvé leur place d'elles même. Lust prit avec délicatesse l'âme de Nightmare et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Nightmare poussa un 'Oh!' de surprise et le squelette prit cela pour un signe d'aprobation. Il continua à torturer l'âme de Nightmare jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tremble de plus en plus. Lust posa donc sa langue sur l'âme et Nightmare cria. L'âme disparut petit à petit. C'était comme ça avec les monstres. Le seul moyen de procréer était de fusionner les âmes durant l'acte et une nouvelle apparaissait. L'âme de Lust était toujours scintillante et Nightmare voyait une lueur violette à travers le T-shirt de Lust. Le squelette demanda:

-Ca fait mal...?

-C'est supportable...

-Tu veux que je te touche l'âme...?

Lust faillit exploser de rire face à cette demande. Jamais on ne lui avait demandé et le fait que Nightmare le fasse donnait envie à Lust de se rouler par terre en tapant du poing. Il sentait l'hilarité le gagner mais il se calma et hôcha la tête. Tant que ce n'était que l'âme... Il ne se sentait pas bafoué avec Nightmare. Le squelette des sentiments mauvais poussa lentement Lust sur le lit. Ce dernier se laissa faire, il se sentait gauche soudainement. Nightmare souleva le vêtement de Lust pour y voir... une âme violette. Il la cueuilla dans sa main et la caressa. Lust sentait des milliers de sensations électrisantes. Jamais on ne lui avait touché l'âme ainsi. Il se tordit de plaisir, la respiration rapide. Il ne savait pas si Nightmare le faisait exprès mais il avait la nette impression qu'il le faisait languir. Nightmare tâtait son âme, si bien que Lust se sentait à bout. Il poussa un long gémissement avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit en respirant fort. Nightmare se plaça à côté de lui, sourire uax lèvres. Là, il dit:

-Lust... Je... t'ai fait mal...?

-Non, ça va... Merci...

-C'est moi qui devrait te remercier d'être resté avec moi ici, dans ce château où je me sens si seul...

Nightmare prit la main de Lust et y déposa un léger baiser avant de s'endormir.

Du côté de Red et Blue, ils se faisaient face dans la forêt. Blue jouait avec les papillons et Red sentait son oeil magique commencer à s'emballer. Il dit d'une voix grave:

-Tu as une idée de comment nous faire sortir d'ici?!

-Il faut qu'on contacte Ink pour ça!

-INK?! C'est qui ce Ink?!

-Le protecteur des Univers! Je suis son meilleur ami avec Dream!

-Ah, magnifique! Et donc?

-Je sais pas comment le contacter si je ne peux pas me téléporter.

-Je vois...

-Mais peut-être que je peux communiquer avec Dream qui parlera avec Ink.

-Euh... Et comment on fait?

-Il faut être triste. Très triste.

-ET C'EST EN JOUANT AVEC DES PAPILLONS QUE TU ES TRISTE?!

-Non! Mais je veux pas être triste...

-Je vais devoir te rendre triste, alors, Blue... Viens, je vais te frapper.

-Non!

-Non? C'est pour qu'on sorte d'ici!

-Frappe toi, toi!

-Je peux pas!

-Pourquoi?

-Je serais pas triste, espèce d'idiot!

Blue regarda Red, interdit. C'était un masochiste?! Il faillit exploser de rire et regarda Red. Il voulait qu'il se laisse frapper... C'était le seul à ne pas être maso ici... Il soupira et s'approcha en hochant de la tête. Là, Red mit toute sa force dans ce coup de poing. Le petit Blue attendit que la douleur vienne, mais... rien. Il ouvrit les yeux et vis son costume en carton détruit. Il sentit les larmes affluer par dizaines et il pleura comme une madelaine. Red se sentait un peu désolé mais guetta l'arrivée de ce Dream. Ce fut là qu'un squelettte apparut. ENCORE UN SQUELETTE?! Il s'approcha de Blue en s'exclamant;

-Blue!

-Dream...!!!

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas?

-Mon armure en carton... Est cassée!!!

-Hum! Plus important! s'exclama Red, Dream? Nous sommes coincés ici. Vous pouvez nous faire sortir?

-Non... Ce n'est qu'une image que vous voyez là... Je peux faire quoi pour vous?

-Avertissez Ink.

-Je vois... Je ferais mon possible. Blue... Tu peux la réparer...

-Hmm??

-C'est une tâche que seul toi peut faire!

-En effet! Moi, Sans le magnifique, vais réparer mon armure!

-Il est temps pour moi d'y aller.

Dream disparut. Blue sortit alors de nulle part du scotch. Il répara alors son 'armure' puis fit face à Red. Là, il dit:

-Merci! Et désolé pour ma réaction exagérée...

-Hmm... Pas grave.

-Je veux vraiment me faire pardonner...

-Vraiment...?

-Oui...

Red eut un regard soudainement différent. Il s'approcha de Blue et celui-ci compris ce qui se passait. Il s'exclama:

-Non!!!

-Alors ne te fait pas pardonner. C'est oublié.

Red savait que le squelette allait refuser, raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait. Et puis, il n'aurait voulu rater pour rien au monde le regard fuyant de Blue et son rougissement bleuté très présent. Il sourit. Blue, lui, se sentait très gêné. Red avait vraiment...? Avec lui...? Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il en pensait? Quand il voyait allongé calmement le squelette, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver sexy. Il devait se chasser ces pensées de l'esprit!!!! Il s'allongea lui aussi puis demanda:

-On fait quoi?

-On attend. Dream va informer Ink qui va nous faire sortir d'ici, si je te crois.

-Et si tu ne me crois pas?

-Si je ne te croyais pas, je serais en train d'essayer de trouver un autre moyen.

-Bien... Hum... Tu veux faire quelque chose avant qu'il n'arrive? Je trouve cet endroit magnifique, pas toi?

-Hmm... Des arbres, de l'herbe et le ciel. Tu te contentes de bien peu...

-Eh bien... J'adore les papillons qu'il y a ici! Tu veux jouer avec moi?

-Jouer consomme trop d'énergie pour moi, va jouer tout seul...

-Si tu veux pas jouer, alors je vais te préparer à manger!

-Autre chose que des spaghettis?

-Oui!

-VRAIMENT?!

Blue était étonné mais heureux de la réaction de Red. Il semblait qu'il n'ait pas mangé autre chose que des spaghettis dans sa vie. Il alla dans la forêt prendre des baies et d'autres ingrédients avant de confectionner un plat. Il donna le tout à Red qui mangea. Red trouvait le goût étrange, ce n'était pas des spaghettis après tout, mais il aimait bien la cuisine de Blue. Blue cuisine vraiment bien, il a été rapide pour lui faire ça en si peu de temps... Il dit:

-Blue... Merci.

-De rien, Red! Alors?

-C'est... bon.

-Vraiment? Je suis content que ça te plaise alors!

Il lui sourit.

Du côté d'Error et Reaper, aucun changement. Ils se regardaient toujours, aussi menaçant qu'avant. Reaper leva la main et lança un gaster blasters. Error l'esquiva et dit:

-POURQUOI TU PEUX UTILISER TA MAGIE ET PAS MOI?!

-Je sais pas, peut-être que je suis tellement puissant que je peux et pas toi!

-Je vais te...!

Error allait se jeter sur Reaper mais celui-ci fit une rangée d'os bleus. Il dit:

-Tss, tss, tss... Non. C'est une mauvaise idée.

-Je vais te tuer!

-Je veux bien te croire, cependant... Ce n'est pas possible. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis un dieu!

-Reaper!

Error avait tué tout le monde dans cet univers... Mais cela, Reaper n'en avait cure. Après tout, la seule personne à laquelle il tenait dans cet univers était morte. Du coup, il s'amusait avec Error. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le tuer, lui aussi se doutait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer quelqu'un sans âme et il s'amusait donc de façon joyeuse. Reaper commençait à fatiguer et il s'assit dans l'herbe. Là, Error dit:

-Je vais aller voir les autres, histoire de savoir où ils en sont.

-Non, c'est inutile. J'ai senti la présence fantômatique de quelqu'un. Notre problème devrait être réglé bientôt.

-Bien, je vais donc pouvoir bientôt te tuer...

-Je ne crois pas, non. Le problème des pouvoirs... Je ne sais pas s'il sera réglé...

-QUOI?!

Error regardait de façon si désespérée Reaper que celui-ci fit un léger sourire. Error fut destabilisé par ce regard. Il sentit une chaleur inconnue se glisser en lui, s'installer. Et seul Reaper pourrait la réveiller. Il se sentait prisonnier et cela l'agaçait et l'énervait de surcroît. Il s'exclama:

-Libère moi!

-S'il te plaît!

-Pardon?

-On dit s'il te plaît!

-Libère moi... s'il te plaît.

Reaper fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Error lui obéis sans résister. Il le voyait gêné, troublé même, mais il avait obéi. Reaper décidé donc de le libérer. Le faucheur se sentait gauche face à Error... C'est pourquoi il décida d'installer un mur de pierre entre eux deux.


	2. Chapitre 2:

**Note de l'auteur** _Heureuse de voir que vous avez terminé le premier chapitre! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de celui-ci dans les commentaires!_

Lust se réveillait. Il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de la soirée d'hier jusqu'à ce qu'il pose son regard sur la créature collée à lui. Nightmare, redevenu monstre à tentacules. Il soupira et s'étira. Il devait un peu méditer quant à ce qui s'était passer hier soir. Car, c'était évident, il a agit sur le coup de l'impulsion. C'est obligé. Ca doit être comme ça! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'être laissé toucher l'âme par Nightmare! Il s'agita à cause de sa panique et Nightmare ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit en voyant Lust mais ce sourire ne dura que quelques secondes. Il s'écarta vivement de lui. Pour lui aussi, semblerait-il, ce qui s'était produit hier devait être un incident unique. Uniquement du à la solitude de deux êtres qui se découvraient mutuellement. Nightmare regardait Lust. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu hier?! Ce n'était pas possible, cela ne devait pas être là! Et pourtant, si. Il avait fait preuve de faiblesse, avait laissé quelqu'un s'installer dans son lit et dans son coeur. Maintenant, il devait agir comme si de rien n'était. Mais Lust sourit timidement à Nightmare ce qui fit voler en éclat son idée de mentir. Le squelette à tentacules rendit ce sourire et demanda:

-Tu... T-Tu veux un... petit-déjeuner?

-H-Hein...? Euh... Oui...?

Les deux squelettes rougirent en même temps et prirent leur repas en silence. A la fin de son assiette, Nightmare dit:

-Tu as l'autorisation de rester, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Cependant... Tu ne dois pas assister à nos réunions stratégiques, à mes amis et moi.

-Tes 'amis' sont où?

-Killer devrait plus tarder, c'est toujours le premier. Mon premier soldat aussi. Peu importe! Euh... Je sais que cet endroit est très propice à l'ennui, pour être moi-même le seul habitant, alors... Euh... Si... si tu veux, je peux te donner le pouvoir de voyager à travers les dimmensions... Ca t'intéresserait?

-Oui! Vraiment!

-Cool... Alors... Hum... Je... Tiens. C'est pour m'appeler si tu vois des traces de ceux que tu as emprisonnés hier pour moi.

-OK...

-Et... Ne tue personne aussi. Ink et les star seraient au courrant de ta présence et pourraient remonter jusqu'à moi. Est-ce compris?!

Lust fut terrifié quelques instants par le regard terrifiant de Nightmare. Oui oui, il avait bien compris! Il hôcha de la tête et Nightmare reprit un ton normal:

-Dans tout les cas, quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que tu reviennes ici avant la nuit!

-Quoi?

-Oui, tu m'as bien entendu. Je veux que tu reviennes ici avant la nuit. Sinon, je pourrais m'inquiéter. Après tout, les Star sont très dangereux et n'hésiterait pas à te tuer!

-OK, compris!

Bien... Lust allait partir quand Nightmare l'interpella. Il lui demanda:

-Euh... Par rapport à hier...

-Quoi?

-...Rien.

Lust, confus, s'en alla.

Ink, lui, était à présent libre. Il devait sortir de la Dodle Sphère mais... Lust l'avait scellée avec son Broomie! Il le tuerait et en créerait un autre! Frisk, elle, était en train de chercher le moyen d'entrer dans un Univers. Là, Frisk s'écroula. Ink se rua vers elle et la secoua. Elle s'était évanouie. Non, non, Frisk non! Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Ink, inquiet, penché sur elle. Frisk se releva et l'artiste s'exclama:

-Tu m'as fait si peur...!

-Je n'ai pas mangé ni bu depuis une journée entière, Ink... C'est normal...

-C'est vrai, les humains ont besoin d'eau et de nourriture pour survivre! Je reviens, pendant ce temps, reste allongée!

Frisk obéit et attendis le retour d'Ink. L'humaine allait sombrer à nouveau lorsque le squelette lui dit:

-Tiens... Bois.

Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche et sentis de l'eau se glisser dans sa gorge. La sensation fraîche lui faisait du bien... Elle but la totalité de la bouteille puis Ink lui donna la becquée. Elle fut très surprise au début et, après s'être adossée sur le squelette, elle accepta. Elle mâcha et avala tout le contenu qu'Ink lui avait donné. Elle sourit et, repus, le remercia. Ink soupira de soulagement. Il regarda Frisk. Elle était si belle... elle avait été créé avant qu'un des créateurs souhaite le créer lui et elle était donc plus âgée. Il l'avait toujours prise pour quelqu'un à protéger. Mais maintenant qu'il la voyait en vrai... Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, tendit sa tête. Frisk devint rouge et voulut le repousser mais la poigne de fer du squelette l'empêchait d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ink embrassa Frisk. L'humaine fut si surprise qu'elle sursauta. Ink entrouvrit ses dents pour laisser sortir une langue qui fit le contour des lèvres de Frisk. Il en avait tellement envie... Il avait tellement envie d'elle. Il relâcha son emprise et fourragea ses cheveux. Frisk, surprise, se laissait faire. Ink considéra cette inaction comme une aprobation et il lui fit un suçon dans le cou. Elle gémit, s'accrocha à lui. Ink embrassa son épaule et Frisk glissa timidement sa main sous le vêtement du squelette. Elle caressa sa colonne vertébrale et Ink s'arrêta pour savourer la sensation. Il couina de plaisir et la jeune femme vit l'âme d'Ink apparaître. Elle était surprise et ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait déjà eu la compagnie d'humains, mais jamais de monstres. A vrai dire, elle était même paniquée. Les seules fois où elle avait vu l'âme d'un monstre, c'était lorsqu'il était mort... Et puis, Ink n'a pas d'âme normalement, non? Ink dit:

-Ce n'est pas une âme... Ca en a la forme, mais ça n'en est pas une, Frisk. C'est l'équivalent pour un humain de son... sexe, si je puis dire? C'est ce qui nous sert à nous reproduire, c'est tout ce que je sais... N'y fais pas attention.

-Si je la touche...?

-Tu n'auras pas un squelette dans ton ventre, promis. Je suis un squelette sans âme. Ce truc est censé me donner une descendance mais il est... vide. Je ne peux pas procréer contrairement aux Sans et Papyrus.

-Je vois...

Frisk saisit la fausse âme d'Ink et celui-ci sursauta. La seule fois où Ink avait couché avec quelqu'un, c'était avec son ancien petit ami... Error. Et jamais ils n'avaient eu l'idée de toucher ce... truc, chez l'un comme l'autre. La sensation pour Ink était incroyable. Frisk, elle, était curieuse, intriguée par cette âme de substitution. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, Ink avait renversé la situation et la dominait. Il la sentait frémir d'impatience. L'artiste retira lentement le pull et le T-shirt de la jeune femme. Elle se retrouvait à présent à moitié nue. Il allait lécher son ventre quand il entendit un bruit fracassant. Frisk saisit son pull pour sa couvrir et Ink s'éloigna prestemment de la jeune femme pour faire face à un Dream interdit. Il s'exclama:

-Dream, salut!

-Ink... Blue m'a dit que tu étais emprisonné, mais à ce que je vois, tu prends du bon temps...

-On est emprisonné. Lust a mon pinceau et a scellé la zone.

-Ce qui explique pourquoi je ne peux pas être physiquement là... Blue est emprisonné dans l'univers de Reaper!

-OK... Mais je peux faire quoi sans mon pinceau?

-Il faut que j'aille te le récupérer, c'est ça?

-Oui. Je te dis où ce trouve Lust en ce moment... QUOI?!

-Ink, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Lust n'est pas présent dans son univers!

-Peut-être que son frère sait quelque chose, je...

-Inutile, je sais où il est. Il est dans le Voïd...

-QUOI?!

-Oui. Je pense qu'il est avec Nightmare.

-Je ne sais pas où est mon frère, Ink...

-Moi non plus... Tu vas devoir le trouver.

Dream quitta la salle. Ink soupira puis regardait Frisk. Elle avait renfilé son pull rayé et elle était si... si... si sexy là tout de suite. Frisk du sentir l'excitation du squelette car elle rougit de façon anormale. Ink s'approcha et murmura à son oreille:

-Et si on continuait ce qu'on avait commencé...?

-Ink... Je... Je ne suis pas sure que ça soit le bon moment...

-Vraiment...? On ne peut rien faire ici. Je proposais juste de passer le temps de façon agréable. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne vais pas te forcer!

Ink s'éloigna subitement de Frisk. Il était déçu. Non, pas déçu... triste... Il était triste.

Error était énervé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Reaper seul car sinon il ne pourrait pas le tuer lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé ses pouvoirs mais il ne pouvait pas le tuer car justement il n'avait pas ses pouvoirs. Et Error n'est pas un être patient.

Reaper ne savait pas ce qui chagrinait Error mais il adorait le voir faire les cent pas autour de lui. Il était plutôt mignon, comme ça. Il se leva et approcha sa tête du squelette en disant:

-Quelque chose t'embête...?

-QUOI?! Non! Je vais retrouver mes pouvoirs et te tuer!

Hmm... Si seulement il pouvait oublier un peu cette idée de le tuer, ça l'arrangerait vraiment. Il le fit remarquer et Error s'exclama:

-Bien sûr que ça te dérangerait! Après tout, tu as peur de mourir, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, loin de là... Mais bon, crois ce que tu veux.

-Comment ça, loin de là?!

-Mon... La seule personne que j'aimais est morte. Morte parce que je lui ai parlé et que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle... Je m'en veux tellement... J'ai essayé de la ramener par tout les moyens possibles mais n'y suis pas arrivé. Alors, tu vois, si je meurs maintenant...

Error fut surpris après avoir entendu Reaper. Il s'approcha de lui. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres entre les deux. Error le regarda puis dit d'une voix calme:

-Alors suicides toi, espèce de déchet ambulant!

-J'ai essayé, tu crois quoi! J'affirme avec conviction le fait que je ne peux pas mourir! Regarde!

Il prit sa faux et se décapita. Cependant, la tête n'avait pas quitté le corps. Error écarquilla ses yeux. Décidément, ces anomalies sont surprenantes... Il sentit son âme de substitution battre. Signe qu'il avait eu peur pour Reaper. IMPOSSIBLE! Il ne pouvait avoir peur pour ce déchet ambulant!

Reaper regardait Error. Il semblait avoir eu... peur? Sérieusement? Tout ça n'était que du bluff? Il étouffa un rire dans sa gorge et, sous le coup de l'impulsion, embrassa Error. Ce dernier écarquilla des yeux et vit les yeux clos (paupières magiques, voilà!) de Reaper. Non... Le visage de Reaper n'était pas... Reaper n'était pas... Il sentit le squelette faucheur se retirer. Error tremblotait. De peur ou d'excitation, difficile de le dire. Sans doute un subtil mélange des deux. Il sentait un désir ardent le consumer tout entier et il se sentit perdre le contrôle de son corps. C'était comme s'il était devenu spectateur. Reaper qui n'avait embrassé Error que sous l'impulsion, sans trop y réfléchir, se mit à sincèrement regretter les conséquences de ses actes quand il comprit que ce baiser n'était pour Error, tout sauf innocent. Les deux squelettes se prirent dans un torrent de passion frénétique. Reaper avait lâché sa faux qui était tombée au sol dans un fracas et le destructeur immobilisa le dieu avec ses fils bleus. Il s'approcha et découvrit chaque portion du corps de Reaper. Celui-ci ne pouvait que subir le traitement que son ancien pire ennemi avait décidé de lui accorder. Il découvrit toute une panoplie de sensations, ses sens s'emballèrent et il sentit que la tête lui tournait. Mais il n'eut même pas eu le loisir de tomber au sol à cause des fils de son partenaire. Il murmura, à moitié envahi par le sentiment que lui procurait les morsures d'Error dans son cou:

-Error... S'il te plaît... Arrête...

-Quoi? Que j'arrête... Ça? répondit le squelette en léchant le cou de son amant, Tu sembles pourtant refuser de me laisser partir... Eh eh...

Reaper se maudit intérieurement. En effet, il ne le savait comment, mais il avait réussi à s'agripper à Error. Reaper se dit que quant à le faire, aller jusqu'au bout. Il laissa faire Error et le caressa à son tour. Leurs âmes apparurent rapidement, battant à la même pulsation. Il se sentit trembler et Error ricana. Il saisit violemment l'âme de Reaper et la mordit aussi profondément qu'il le put. C'est là qu'il sentit son amant pincer son âme. Le plaisir ressentit par Error lui fit lâcher le cœur et ils sombrèrent dans le plaisir mutuel.

Dans le château de Nightmare, celui-ci tenait une réunion avec ses sbires. Ils étaient tous là. Killer, Horror et Murder. Autrement dit, le Tueur, l'Horreur et le Meurtrier. De grands noms pour de petits êtres... Horror dit:

-Je suis curieux... Cela fait quelques heures maintenant que nous pouvons détruire les univers sans... restriction. Qu'as-tu encore comploté, Nightmare?

-J'ai réunis nos pires soucis... Avec apparemment un plus mais je suppose qu'ils vont s'en accommoder... Red, Blue, Ink et Error sont neutralisés...

-Error? Il était de notre côté...

-Faux, il était obsédé par... les anomalies. Il refusait de TOUT éradiquer. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser plus longtemps dans nos pattes, messieurs. Frisk aussi est neutralisée.

-Mais... Red? demanda Murder, Il aurait pu nous rejoindre...

-Non, jamais il n'aurait pu. Vous vous souvenez tous de ce qui s'est passé le jour où une humaine est tombée dans Underfell! Il en est tombé amoureux et est devenu un simple toutou! Heureusement, sa fin pacifiste a fait un véritable RESET, ce qui a fait que cet idiot n'a plus aucun souvenirs de s'être autant mis au slogan peace and love...

-Ils réussiront à s'échapper tôt où tard.

-Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un que je ne qualifierais pas de confiance mais qui serait prêt à tout pour sauver Frisk... Il a ordre de tous les garder prisonniers et de s'assurer cela et alors je libérerais Frisk. Cependant, il n'a aucun moyens de le savoir... Cet idiot est dans un autre endroit que sa dulcinée... Je me suis fait passer pour une partie de lui et il me fait donc confiance. Par contre, Frisk, elle, ne me fera jamais confiance et je la comprends. Elle restera enfermée.

-Qui est ce démon gardien?

-Hmm... C'est compliqué de le définir, mais... Personne n'a remarqué l'absence de Gaster du Voïd depuis un bon moment?

-Si, bien sûr, rejoindre l'univers d'Echotale. Le pauvre, il doit revivre encore et encore sa disparition... Il doit être triste, à force.

-La particularité d'Echotale... Eh eh... Fait que jamais on ne le reverra.

-Ce qui fait qu'il ne nous empêchera pas de tuer ses fils... marmonna Killer, Bien jouer, Monsieur Nightmare! Vous avez su utiliser à notre profit notre propre ennemi!

-Oui! Il suffit juste d'éliminer en dernier la dimension où ils sont, celle de Reapertale. Eh eh... Je vous l'ai dit, messieurs, j'ai réunis nos pires soucis.

Killer savait que non. Il avait vu sortir du château avant son arrivée un Sans. Lust. Le pire d'entre tous. Il était sûr qu'il avait corrompu le cœur de Nightmare... Le cœur de son amant! Il devait s'assurer que son seigneur n'était pas détourné de ses objectifs. Il dit:

-J'ai une idée quant au prochain univers auquel on s'attaquera... Underlust.

-Pardon? demanda Nightmare, Pourquoi?

-Parce que ce sont des personnes inutiles. Leur univers n'a aucune raison d'exister et pourtant si... On peut en déduire que d'une certaine façon, les Star y tiennent... Je trouverais ça exquis que de tuer l'univers protégé de nos ennemis en premier. Pas vous...?

Nightmare regardait Killer. Comment il avait su?! Cependant, peu lui importait de détruire l'univers de Lust, celui-ci ne veut même pas y retourner... Mais... Cela ferait-il le même effet à Lust...? Il en doutait. Après tout, vu le comportement de son frère à son égard, il... C'est ça. Il n'avait qu'à épargner le frère de Sans. Mais COMMENT?! Hmm... Il soupira puis se souvint d'une ennemie très discrète... Une autre Frisk. Core. Elle récupérait des survivants d'univers afin de maintenir l'univers en vie... Mais il n'y a qu'une place... Argh! Il devait choisir entre Lust et sa quête de vengeance envers son frère?! Mais il était piégé. Killer ne DEVAIT pas se douter qu'il se souciait de qui que ce soit. Il offrit son plus grand sourire à Killer avant de dire:

-Bien sûr, cependant je déteste les tuer moi-même. Je veux qu'ils s'entretuent et qu'à la fin, on détruise cet univers.

-Eh eh, Nightmare... Tu es si cruel... marmonna Horror

Killer hôcha de la tête, satisfait de la réponse de son supérieur. Il adorerait voir le visage de Lust quand il verrait son frère s'entre-tuer avec ses amis...


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Désolé, je viens de me rendre compte que UF!Sans et US!Sans n'ont pas été vus dans la dernière publication. Je m'en excuse! Bonne lecture!_

Red regardait Blue calmement. Il était encore avec ses papillons et Red pense que son nouveau passe temps va être le génocide... de papillons. Il soupira longuement puis s'exclama:

-BLUE! Arrête avec ces papillons! Fais n'importe quoi d'autre, mais arrête avec ces papillons!

-Red? Pourquoi? Je ne t'embêtes pas, si?

-Si, tu m'embêtes! J'étais si heureux de pouvoir dormir un peu, mais QUELQU'UN a voulu s'amuser avec des papillons!

-Tu veux dormir?

-OUI!

-Je vais dormir avec toi, du coup!

Blue se glissa dans le dos de Red. Ce dernier sentait que si le petit squelette n'était pas mort c'était uniquement parce qu'il voulait dormir... Il hurla:

-PLUS LOIN!

-Mais c'est comme ça que je dors, moi...

-Peu importe! Va dormir plus loin!

-Tu dors pas comme ça avec ton frère?

-NON! Le Boss et moi, jamais nous n'y penserions!

-C'est dommage, tu rates quelque chose.

Red ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette dernière phrase. Etait-il du genre... avec son frère?! Blue semblait pourtant si innocent... Cette pensée lui donna envie de vomir. Blue continua comme si de rien n'était:

-En effet, moi, le Magnifique Sans j'ai besoin de mon frère pour m'endormir! Sans le pouvoir du câlin, je ne peux pas m'endormir!

-Ah... marmonna Red qui venait de se rendre compte de son erreur

-Alors, du coup, puisque mon frère n'est pas là, je vais devoir dormir avec toi!

Il était à présent rassuré sur les intentions de Blue. Le squelette au costume enlaça Red et s'endormit rapidement. Red restait gêné mais il s'endormit alors que le ciel commençait à virer pour une nuit étoilée.

Nightmare était inquiet. Trop inquiet. La réunion finie, ses sbires étaient partis, l'ayant laissé seul... Ah! Où diable est Lust?! Il lui avait dit de revenir avant la nuit et le Soleil se couche! Il songea un instant à faire appel à Dream mais se morigéna: son pire ennemi? Sérieusement? Il marchait rapidement dans la salle, faisant les 100 pas, renversant tout ce qui passait à portée de ses tentacules. Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir. Le squelette des mauvais rêves se retourna brusquement et vis Lust. Il était blessé. De façon plus ou moins grave selon les blessures. Une fois entré, il vit Nightmare. Lust ne savait pas si le squelette était inquiet ou fou de rage car il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'il s'était évanoui.

Nightmare regarda Lust et se dit qu'il était vraiment faible... Il ne savait même pas de qui il parlait entre Lust et lui. Il monta le jeune squelette à sa chambre et s'interrogea sur la façon dont il pouvait soigner ses plaies. Il n'avait jamais eu de plaies. Mais il supposait que la magie de guérison pouvait aider... Son problème étant qu'il ne savait pas la maîtriser... Il soupira puis décida de simplement désinfecter et mettre un bandage sur les côtes du squelette. Il attendit son réveil.

Lust ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Nightmare qui lui dit:

-J'étais inquiet et j'avais raison. Où es-tu allé?

-Underfell, je crois...

-Ah.

-Le Papyrus de ce monde m'a pris pour son Sans et il m'a... J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, Nightmare!

-Je t'avais dit de rentrer avant la nuit, idiot.

Lust commença à pleurer. Nightmare fut désemparé. Il avait l'habitude de faire pleurer les gens mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas intentionnel. Il murmura:

-Pardon...

-Hein...?

Lust vit s'opérer le même changement que la nuit dernière: Nightmare redevenait un squelette normal. D'ailleurs, chose surprenante, il le prit même dans ses bras pour le réconforter! Lust s'accrocha à lui et posa sa tête contre la sienne, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait mieux et en sécurité avec ce Nightmare. Quant à l'autre... Il ne le détestait pas, mais... Il faisait quand même un peu peur. Nightmare soupira de soulagement puis murmura:

-Je... dois t'annoncer quelque chose?

-Quoi?

-Je... Killer a... a insisté pour détruire ton univers.

-Et?

-Et j'ai accepté. Le plan est qu'ils s'entre-tuent. Je suis désolé... J'ai été trop faible...

Lust n'était pas perturbé par la perte de son univers. Son frère lui manquerait, mais... Non, même lui, il ne lui manquerait pas. Que son univers parte en fumée, il n'en avait cure.

Il fit face à Nightmare qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il devait le réconforter... Il ne savait pas comment. Le seul moyen de réconfort qu'il ait appris était... Non, mieux ne valait pas y penser. Ce n'était un réconfort en rien. Lust prit donc Nightmare dans ses bras et lui souffla:

-Je ne t'en veux pas, cet univers, je le déteste.

-Vraiment?

-Oui.

-Alors... Tu n'es pas en colère?

-Mec, c'est bien toi qui t'appelles Nightmare? Non, je ne suis pas en colère!

-Tant mieux...

-Dis, j'ai une question... Pourquoi tu changes de forme?

-Hein...? Oh, ça... c'est parce que la nuit je redeviens normal... Comme quand j'étais avant.

-Ah... Je vois.

Lust approcha sa tête de celle de Nightmare qui recula en s'exclamant:

-N-Non! Tu dois te reposer avec tes blessures!

-D'accord. Dans ce cas, je me contenterais de ça...

Le squelette de la luxure embrassa passionnément Nightmare, tellement que ce dernier en trembla légèrement. Juste avant qu'ils ne perdent le contrôle, Lust s'allongea et ferma les yeux (je sais, c'est un squelette!). Nightmare s'exclama:

-C'était quoi, ça?!

-Une vengeance de la paralysie que tu m'imposes. Maintenant, tu vas passer toute la nuit à te demander ce qui se serait produit si tu m'avais laissé libre de mes mouvements.

-Mais...

-Stop! Je dois me reposer comme tu l'as si bien dit. Bonne nuit, Nightmare.

-Bonne nuit, Lust... Tu es cruel...

Du côté de Red et Blue qui dormaient profondément à présent, un squelette les guettait. Il s'avança vers eux et prépara ses gasters blasters. Endormis, il ne pouvaient pas esquiver... Mais Red ouvrit les yeux. Il trouva un squelette grand, avec deux fentes sur le crâne. Gaster...? Non, ce n'était pas lui. Il murmura pour que Blue ne soit pas réveillé:

-Tu fais un pas et tu meurs...

G était étonné des réflexes de ce Sans. Après tout, sa paresse était incontestable... Hmm... Il devrait l'inscrire dans les résultats de son carnet. G dit:

-Je suis un petit cadeau de Nightmare. Les deux autres, je les ai vus... Ils n'arrêtent pas de... Hum. Bref. Seuls vous deux êtes encore censés ici, j'ai l'impression. Je n'ai donc qu'à vous éliminer et vous ne pourrez pas vous enfuir...

-Ink va nous délivrer!

-Ça, je n'y compterais pas dessus. Ink ne peut prévoir l'improbable. Si je vous tue, alors il le saura. Il sera triste. Frisk devrait déjà avoir été évacuée depuis tout ce temps. Ne resterait donc qu'un Ink malheureux...

-Et toi?

-Je suis condamné à rester ici.

-Tu ne veux pas sortir?

-Non, c'est pour le bien de Frisk.

-L'humaine? Hmm... Ton nom, c'est quoi?

-G. Toi, tu es Red et ton ami est Blue.

-Hmm... Ecoute, je te propose un marché. On ne va pas chercher à s'enfuir à condition que tu nous laisses en vie, OK?

-J'accepte. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me battre avec toi. Le Sans qui est en moi est trop paresseux quand au Gaster qui est en moi il veut juste vous observer et voir comment vos mœurs vont évoluer...

-La partie... Gaster de toi?

-Je suis la combinaison de Sans et Gaster. Pas joli à voir.

-Pourquoi tu portes... ces... vêtements?

-Hein? Ca? Peu importe. Je vais aller voir Error et Reaper maintenant. Je vais leur proposer le même marché.

-OK...

G repartit et Blue s'agita. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Red en disant:

-Coucou!

-Salut...

Red se gratta le crâne sans trop rien dire. Il voyait le regard de Blue et frémis à l'idée que Blue avait posé son regard sur lui et seulement lui en cet instant. Le petit être rit et entoura de ses bras le cou de Red. Il rencontra le collier qu'il portait et marmonna:

-C'est quoi, ça?

-Hein? C'est... un collier. Avec une chaîne. Pourquoi?

-Hmm... J'aime pas, ça me fait mal aux bras... Tu veux bien l'enlever?

-H-Hein...? Oui...

Le squelette retira sous l'oeil attentif de Blue son collier à piques. Dès que ce fut fait, le petit squelette se jeta sur Red, ce qui le renversa. Il sursauta quand Blue lécha son cou. A cause de son collier, les sensations qu'il avait là étaient très restreintes alors ce toucher lui seul le fit se cambrer avec force. Blue était ravi. Le squelette rouge s'exclama:

-Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fait?!

-Je prends soin de toi...

-Tu fais aussi ça avec ton frère?! demanda Red avec dégoût

-QUOI?! Non, bien évidemment! Tu me prends pour qui?!

Les deux squelettes s'éloignèrent, rouge et bleu. Red osait à peine regarder Blue en face. Vu que c'était aussi le cas inversement, ils ne firent presque rien d'autre que se regarder du coin de l'oeil le reste de la nuit.

Ink regardait Frisk, haletant. Ils l'avaient fait. Bon sang! Il n'y croyait vraiment pas... Frisk se redressa et caressa amoureusement la clavicule d'Ink, elle avait remarqué qu'il était particulièrement sensible à cet endroit. L'artiste sursauta et vit Frisk s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser. Il répondit au baiser de façon enflammée. Frisk comprit les intentions du squelette et lui offrit le plus beau des sourires. Ses cheveux courts tombaient vers lui, le visage baigné de transpiration et si heureux de Frisk... Il sourit en retour.

Frisk mordilla la clavicule du squelette qui sursauta. Son âme apparut immédiatement après et il caressa avec tendresse les lèvres, la poitrine, le ventre et l'antre humide de l'humaine. Frisk saisit la 'fausse' âme et la mordilla. Ink était mis au supplice. Ce fut là qu'ils entendirent un bruit de toussotement puis une voix:

-Ce serait bien que la prochaine fois que je vienne je ne vous retrouve pas en train de... faire vos trucs.

-D-Dream! Quel plaisir de te voir?

-J'en doute mais bon, j'allais rendre visite à Gaster quand je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Je sais, il est dans Echotale, en ce moment.

-Non plus. Il est dans Reapertale avec les autres.

-QUOI?!

-Eh oui! Pendant que vous faisiez des galipettes, j'ai bossé, moi! Par contre, je ne sais toujours pas où se trouve la planque de Nightmare et les autres.

-Je... vois.

-Dis, ça te gênerais de t'habiller?!

Ink rougit et s'habilla prestement, tout en prenant bien soin du fait que Frisk aussi puis Dream soupira et continua:

-En ce qui concerne Blue, il n'est plus habité par de mauvais sentiments, j'en déduis que tout va bien pour eux...

-Blue est TOUJOURS joyeux.

-Oui, mais Red a trouvé le moyen de le rendre triste, ce qui m'alarme et fait que je viens pour entendre ce qu'ils ont à me dire...

-Je vois... marmonna Ink, Comment Red met en rage Blue?

-Il casse son armure.

Ink resta figé quelques minutes puis explosa dans un fou rire avec Dream. Frisk, interdite, les regardait, curieuse mais s'abstenant de tout commentaires.

Error et Reaper avaient couché une première fois ensemble puis une deuxième, une troisième... Et n'avaient pas arrêté depuis. C'était comme si l'énergie des deux squelettes était infatigable, pire, ils devenaient plus... bavards. C'est ainsi qu'Error a su tout les petits tracas d'être dieu et Reaper la romance qu'il avait eu avec Ink... Chose très dérangeante en soi. Ils étaient épuisés (enfin!) et Reaper roula sur le côté, laissant un peu d'air à Error. Ils se regardèrent puis le Faucheur marmonna:

-Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire...?

-J'en ai aucune idée... Tu crois que l'histoire d'être prisonniers s'est réglée?

-Peut-être... Ce serait vraiment incroyable, tu crois pas?

-Ouais... Et puis, finalement, je ne vais peut-être pas te tuer...

-Oh, cela veut dire que tu reconnais ma puissance supérieure?

-Non!

-Eh eh, je te taquinais...

G qui était en observateur non souhaité de la scène avait le plus souvent détourné le regard. Ce que ces deux-là pouvaient être... collés l'un à l'autre. Il sortit de sa cachette et les salua tout deux alors que Reaper renfilait sa tenue:

-Bonsoir! Je suis G. J'ai passé un marché avec Red et Blue. Vous ne quittez cet endroit sous aucun prétexte et en échange, je vous laisse la vie sauve.

-Eh eh... marmonna Error, Je suis le destructeur d'univers, tu crois quoi?!

-Euh... marmonna Reaper, Il serait peut-être plus sage d'accepter...

-Tu vois, Reaper? C'est toi le faible, pas moi!

-Non, tu es juste un idiot.

G s'impatientait au fur et à mesure que les squelettes se chamaillaient. Il fit apparaître un Gaster Blasters puis s'exclama:

-Décidez-vous!

-On accepte... marmonna Error

Il hôcha de la tête puis décida de s'éloigner le plus que possible des deux. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas supporter deux secondes de plus avec eux.

Dream, lui, était au plus haut point agacé. COMMENT?! Comment tout ses amis se retrouvaient à... passer les trois quarts de leur temps avec un partenaire?! Même Error s'y mettait! Il le savait, en réalité. C'est Nightmare qui a choisi quelques personnes et Lust qui a pu deviner les désirs de chacun et les exaucer afin que personne ne veuille s'échapper! Grrr! D'ailleurs, pourquoi pas lui? Après tout, tout le monde, SAUF lui a été mis avec quelqu'un d'autre... Mais oui! L'explication était évidente! Il n'aimait personne... Et personne ne l'aimait... Non! Il parvint avec toute la détermination qu'il avait de rester positif. Il s'avançait dans le Voïd, à la recherche du château de son frère. Et il ne put le trouver... Grr... Il devait réfléchir à un plan pour qu'Ink puisse les sauver... Il eut une idée.

Lust était aux côtés de Nightmare. Le squelette s'était endormi bien plus rapidement que lui, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Son idée de le torturer toute la nuit était partie en volée... Il soupira et réfléchit. Nightmare est quelqu'un qui a été blessé, c'était évident. Il connaissait vaguement son histoire mais n'avait aucune idée des détails de l'affaire. Il était curieux de rencontrer son frère, Dream... Mais certainement pas dans les prochains jours, Nightmare s'inquiète trop pour lui... Mais... C'est vraiment étonnant pour Lust. Il avait l'impression que s'il voulait dire à Nightmare qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, Nightmare le laisserait partir... Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Lust n'est pas amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. La question qu'il se posait, au contraire, était de savoir s'il aimait Nightmare ou bien si ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe... Il s'était mis à caresser nerveusement le crâne de son amant qui ouvrit les yeux. Il avait un bras enroulé autour des côtes de Lust, et la tête posée sur elle. Il se releva et croisa le regard de Lust qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Nightmare embrassa Lust. Ce dernier fut tout d'abord surpris puis y participa avec joie. Le baiser se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'ils soient en manque d'air. Lust gémit en sentant les mains de Nightmare frôler sa colonne. C'était la première fois que Nightmare s'autorisait de prendre les devants sans demander et Lust ne pouvait se retenir de gémir, murmurer des choses intelligibles...

Nightmare nota que, même si le squelette ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, Lust le laissait le toucher. Il sourit. Il voulait lui faire passer le moment le plus délicat qu'il ait jamais eu et n'auras jamais. Tout en prenant bien soin d'éviter son torse pour ne pas rouvrir ses blessures, il lécha et titilla le bassin de son amant. Le squelette de la luxure s'agrippa à Nightmare. Il plantait ses ongles dans les épaules de celui-ci, ne pouvant s'empêcher de couiner et gémir. Rapidement son âme apparut. Nightmare décida de faire quelque chose d'audacieux. Il glissa son crâne au-dessus de l'âme de Lust et commença à la lécher en glissant sa langue à travers les côtes.

Lust crut voir des étoiles. Il sursauta et ses gémissements furent plus longs et plus profonds. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt ne plus pouvoir tenir et il stoppa Nightmare qui parut déboussolé. Il demanda, intrigué:

-J'ai fait... Quelque chose de mal? Tu... Oh, je suis désolé, Lust!

Nightmare se colla à Lust, tremblant. Lust voulait calmer Nightmare tout en lui montrant à quel point il tenait à lui. Il prit le visage de Nightmare entre ses mains et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres (euh... EUH... Comment dire... Hmm... Sur ses dents ça fait pas un peu bizarre quand même? Je ne pense même pas à son visage, là ça devient carrément impossible!) en regardant Nightmare avec les yeux pleins de désir. Il pensa à dominer Nightmare comme la dernière fois mais décida d'inverser les rôles. Il se plaça sous le squelette et l'embrassa passionnément. Lust commença à rendre fou Nightmare qui haletait, gémissait, ployait sous le désir. Il était sensible à chaque sensations que le squelette lui procurait, il avait envie de tellement plus... Mais il se l'interdit. Les deux amants rejoignirent le septième ciel (ou l'équivalent pour les monstres!) à l'unisson.

Ink était en train de regarder ses amis sur Reapertale. Etrangement, Error y était aussi... Peu lui importait. Il sentit l'arrivée de Dream. Il sursauta et vit le squelette des émotions positives lui tendre... Son... Son pinceau! Il était si heureux! Si content!!! Il arracha le pinceau des mains de Dream qui lui demanda:

-Tu peux les libérer?

-Oui, bien sûr! Laisse moi m'en charger!

En quelques coups de pinceau bien placé, il libéra les entraves de tout le monde. L'artiste, fier de lui, poussa un cri de joie. Dream se racla la gorge puis désigna Fisk en disant:

-Son univers a besoin d'elle... Je te laisse lui faire tes adieux. Prends soin à lui effacer la mémoire, comme d'habitude! Ah! Et au fait. La prochaine fois que t'es prisonnier... Ne me ressors pas que tu avais besoin de ton pinceau, hein! Ce que tu peux être sentimental... C'est une imitation!

-QUOI?!

Et sur ces belles paroles, Dream se téléporta vers Reaper et Error. Il leur dit qu'ils étaient libres et que leur pouvoirs étaient restaurés. Immédiatement après, comme si rien ne s'était passé, Error continua à attacker Reaper et ce dernier de lui répondre avec des phrases pleines de sarcasme. Ce fut au tour de G. Il accepta la nouvelle en hôchant simplement de la tête et retournant dans son univers puisque Frisk allait faire de même. Ne restait qu'un couple à aller voir... Dream eut beau les chercher, il ne put les trouver. Où étaient-ils passés?!

Red était dans ce qu'il aurait qualifié d'Enfer pour lui. L'univers de Blue. Tout était... si... mignon...? Horrible. Il demanda:

-Tu peux me rappeler ce que je fous ici?

-Si tu veux, tu peux retourner chez ton frère te faire frapper!

-Comment...?

-J'ai su? Simple. Tes réactions. Dès que je voulais te toucher, tu m'esquivais... Tu as donc été violenté. Et tu parles en dormant. Et puis... Underswap est un lieu où on accepte tout le monde!

-Ah...? Je vois...

-Pardon?! Tu n'es pas heureux?

-Si, mais... C'est mon frère, Blue...

-Ah là là, Red... Ecoute... Si tu veux, je sais comment tu pourras le revoir...

-Ah oui, comment?

-J'ai un pote... Il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour ton frère... Dream peut lui rappeler son côté... bon...

-Non, c'est bon... Il faut bien que j'apprenne à voler de mes propres os (pardon pour vos yeux, je suis désolé, cette blague est pourrie)...

Ils se sourirent. Red se sentait bizarre face à Blue. Il était si enthousiaste de lui montrer ses puzzles pour capturer les humains, si joyeux... Red sourit puis embrassa le bout du nez (Son trou nasal me semble bizarre...) de Blue. Celui-ci sursauta et marmonna:

-R-Red...?

-Oui, Blue?

-Tu viens de faire quoi, là...?

-On n'est pas amis?

-Tu... Tu veux être mon ami...?

-Au point où on en est...

Blue sauta de joie.

Nightmare et Lust regardaient son univers réduit en cendres. Il ressentait un peu de la nostalgie, mais... Dès qu'il se sentait triste, il levait les yeux vers Nightmare... Même sous sa forme avec les tentacules il ne le révulsait pas, au contraire. Il se sentait bien avec lui. A force de le fixer ainsi, Nightmare commença à rougir et demanda:

-Quoi?

-Hmm?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Oh... Rien, Nighty (ne nommez JAMAIS un psychopathe comme ça pour info). On rentre?

 **Note de l'auteur:**

J'ai enfin fini!!! Mweheheheheh (Blue, sort de ce corps!!!)! Dites moi si ça vous a plu dans les commentaires! Et puis j'espère aussi que mes... couplages ne vous ont pas perturbés trop lol! Eh eh, à la prochaine sur une nouvelle fan fic!


	4. chapitre 4

**Note de l'auteur:** _Alors, cette suite était tout sauf prévue! C'est juste que j'ai eu cette idée comme ça et du coup, j'ai fait cette suite. Eh eh... Petit résumé de ce qui s'est passé: Nightmare et Lust s'aiment profondément (sur ce point-là, pas de changements) et l'univers de Lust est détruit. Red et Blue sont... amis? ensemble? Je sais pas trop, difficile de distinguer pour ces deux-là. Après, je pense peut-être faire un éventuel triangle amoureu avec US!Papyrus. Quant à Ink et Frisk... Séparés, à cause des responsabilités de Frisk envers son Univers. G est retourné dans Echotale. Error et Reaper... Ce n'était apparemment qu'une aventure puisqu'ils sont plus ennemis que jamais! Quant à Dream... J'ai reçu un commentaire qui demandait de mettre Dream avec Killer. Mais pourquoi se simplifier la tâche! J'ai pris (sauf pour Red et Blue) des couples très peu utilisés mweheheh! Si ça se trouve, je vais faire un Dream et... et... Non, là, je manque d'imagination. Si je mets Dream avec quelqu'un, je crains que ce soit Killer ou quelqu'un d'autre dans le style car je connais presque pas Killer (un Sans qui a tué tout le monde en boucle avec Chara, non? Alors c'est pas Dust? Ah!! J'y comprends rien!)._ _BONE lecture! (vous lisez bien une fic de Sylmarils, pire créatrice de blagues!)_ Red se remémorait ce qui s'était passé durant la semaine précédente. Ils avaient été coincés dans Reapertale, Blue et lui ont été seuls et ensuite, Blue l'a emmené dans son univers... où il a fait la connaissance avec le véritable Enfer: la "mignon-attitude" par excellence. TOUT est sucré, doux, enjolivé, si bien que ça le rendait malade parfois. Mais bon, entre son frère qui le cogne et tout le monde qui lui souhaite bonne journée... Le choix est vite fait. Et puis, surtout, il y a Blue et son... adorable?... frère. Qui, dès qu'il l'a vu, l'a averti: habiter avec Blue, OK, faire ami ami avec Blue, OK, aimer Blue dans le plus grand secret, OK, sortir avec Blue, mouais, coucher avec Blue, tu es mort.

Red avait très bien compris l'avertissement. C'est pourquoi, au grand dépit du petit, il maintenait une certaine... distance... par pure précaution.

Blue et lui étaient en train de marcher. Red s'accrochait à lui toute la journée car il ne connaissait personne d'autre, même si ça signifiait fini la paresse. Blue dit:

-Tu es sûr que mon frère n'est pour rien sur le fait que tu maintiennes un écart entre nous?

-Eh bien...

-Je vois. Je lui en parlerais quand on rentrera. S'il est pas à la maison, j'irais voir à Muffet... En tout cas! Maintenant que tu m'as dit la vérité, tu peux lever le blocus sur moi?

-Le blocus?

-C'est un terme qu'Alphys a dit que les humains utilisaient! J'adooooooooore les humains!

Sans blague... Il fit un sourire forcé à Blue et dit:

-Bien sûr, on est amis, après tout, non?

-Mweheheh! Allez, viens!

-Attend! Je suis à bout de souffle!

En fait, il voulait juste rester seul avec Blue encore un peu plus longtemps mais il aurait tué pour que personne ne le sache. Il regarda Blue et celui-ci s'avança lentement vers Red. Le rouge, heureux de pouvoir à nouveau être lui-même avec son ami, l'enlaça. Le petit surexcité frôla les vertèbres de Red du doigt. Celui-ci se figea. Blue n'avait pas... Non, c'était un rêve... Son silence dut être pris pour une approbation qu'il n'avait pas donné car il sentit une langue sur ses vertèbres. Il sursauta et dit, le souffle lourd:

-Blue, je... Stop...

-Non.

La réponse de son ami/amant le fit sursauter. Sentant ses défenses s'amoindrire de plus en plus, il restait dans les bras de Blue, pantois, sentant la langue de la sentinelle repasser encore et encore au même endroit. Il le mordilla et Red eut le souffle bruyant. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche. Blue sourit et continua un petit moment. C'était des caresses très douces, à l'image d'Underswap. Le Sans des Enfers prit un petit temps pour réfléchir. Il... ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Blue. Jamais il n'avait aimé, à part son frère si on peut appeler ça de l'amour. Mais il avait envie que Blue ait du plaisir et qu'il lui plaise. Ca, il en était sûr. Alors il caressa avec moins de douceur et de façon gauche la nuque du bleu. Celui-ci n'avait jamais été touché par quiconque, il n'avait jamais aimé de cette façon là quiconque, la seule chose qu'il savait sur le sujet était les échos qu'il entendait chez Muffet. Red le touchait là où il le mordillait plus tôt. C'était un toucher qui pouvait être un peu douloureux parfois mais si plaisant que Blue passa outre. Il sentit alors une pointe d'hésitation dans la main du rouge et il se frotta donc passionnément contre lui. Red reprit, comme fasciné par son geste.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Blue se rendit compte... qu'ils étaient dans la rue. Il embrassa Red sur la joue puis lui souffla:

-Tout le monde nous voit, mon amour...

-Q-Quoi?!

Red se recula précipitamment, sous le regard amusé de son amant. Il avait complètement oublié d'où ils se trouvaient. Et Red se rappela de l'avertissement du frère. Il décida donc de maintenir ses distances. Une nouvelle fois, ce qui désapointa Blue.

Du côté d'Error, il était agacé. En effet, de retour au château de Nightmare, il a appris sans trop de surprises que c'était son coup! Pire!!! Horror était venu le trouver et lui avait dit que Lust, ce petit... insolent était au château et faisait tourner la tête à Nightmare. Mais qu'ils laissaient tous passer car il a détruit Underlust.

Mouais... Error n'est pas dupe. Il sait que Lust se souciait peu de son univers.

Ce n'est donc absolument pas une raison de croire Nightmare. Mais cela n'était plus trop son problème... Il décida de détruire une autre AU afin de se défouler. Pourquoi pas Underfresh? Ces binoclards vulgaires lui avaient toujours déplus. Il allait aller dans l'univers en question quand il sentit une présence. Il avait quitté le château de son nouvel ennemi et était presque sûr que ce n'était pas ses sbires quant à lui-même... Il devait être en train de batifoler avec Lust! Il se tourna donc pour voir Dream. Il prit une grande inspiration puis expira et dit:

-Quoi?

-Je... Je sais que t'es notre ennemi et tout, mais...

-Je suis l'ennemi de personne moi! Sauf de Nightmare qui doit être vénère que j'ai démissionné. Ou pas s'il est trop préoccupé par Lust...

-QUOI?!

-Oh, t'es pas au courrant? Nightmare et Lust, le nouveau couple des méchants!

-Hein...?

-Autrement, tu sais où est Ink? Je dois lui parler à vrai dire. Je compte plus être votre ennemi. Ca prend beaucoup trop d'énergie. Cependant, admettons que certaines anomalies doivent être détruites.

-JE LE SAVAIS! Je le savais! Je te pensais mieux que ça, Error!

-Hein?

Error regardait Dream, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait diable pu faire. Il attendit, sentant que l'explication allait venir. Et, en effet, Dream dit:

-Même mon frère! Mon frère, quoi! Le monstre le plus maléfique du multivers a trouvé quelqu'un! Et toi, quand je viens te voir, tu ne veux me parler que d'Ink! Est-ce que je suis détestable à ce point...?

Dream avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qui, considérant le fait qu'il est le gardien des émotions positives, est un exploit. Error soupira puis dit:

-Tu veux quand même pas du... réconfort de ma part, si?

-Non, espèce de...!

-Tant mieux! Parce que de toute façon, Killer est bien plus intéres...

-QUOI?! Lui?!

-Ben ouais, c'est évident.

-Le sbire de mon frère? Amoureux de... moi? C'est... beurk... dégoûtant, repoussant, même!

-Ah, j'y peux rien si monsieur vise plus haut que lui! Cependant, je te comprends, c'est un minable.

-Ben oui et puis tant d'émotions négatives... En un seul être...

-Si tu l'aimes pas, fixes toi le défi de le sauver.

-J'ai DEJA essayé! Il est trop tourné vers le côté obscur...

-De la force, c'est ça, c'est ça! Dream, je suis ton père!

-Euh... Pardon?

-Non, rien, c'est juste que je suis allé à la surface récemment et... Oh, tu sais quoi? Revois tes classiques! Bon, tu es aimé, par un tueur certes, mais aimé! Je te laisse!

Et il disparut pour aller voir Ink qu'il trouva dans Underfell. Il y passait beaucoup de temps car le Sans de ce monde n'y était plus, parti en vacances à Underswap. L'artiste discutait avec la Frisk de là-bas, de façon pensive. Une fois l'échange terminé, il alla le voir:

-Eh bien! Tu parles avec les Frisk, maintenant?

-E-Error!!!

Ink recula de quelques pas prudemment. Ca lui donnait envie de rire. Mais depuis leur rupture, ils sont un peu sur le fil du rasoir. Error dit:

-J'ai quitté Nightmare.

-Oh, ta romance maléfique s'est...

-Romance de rien du tout, OK?

-OK...

-En tout cas! Je veux qu'on discute des termes de notre nouvel accord.

-Quoi?

-Je ne détruis que les anomalies.

-Si on considère que pour toi tout univers excepté l'originel est une anomalie...

-Que les univers partiels alors.

-OK... Et en échange?

-Je vous protège de Nightmare.

-OK. Ca me va.

-Sérieusement? Je m'attendais à plus de répondant de ta part.

-Hmm...

Il regardait Frisk s'éloigner au loin. Error en perdait sa mâchoire. Ink et...! Bon, il ne pouvait rien dire, il avait eu Reaper, mais lui, c'était juste une aventure! Et puis Lust lui avait fait tourner la tête avec toute cette histoire... Il attrappa l'épaule d'Ink qui recula brusquement en s'exclamant, pinceau en main:

-L'arrangement ne te donne pas le droit de me toucher, Error!

-Tu as peur de moi? Inky, je t'en prie...

-Ruru, je te défend de...! Merde...

Error manqua d'exploser de rire mais par respect pour son ami se contenta d'un ricanement. Ink, rougissant, continua sur un ton qu'il voulait menaçant mais qui ne faisait que rajouter du ridicule à la scène:

-Je te défend d'approcher! Voilà!

-C'est bien, tu as réussi sans dire Ruru... Comme c'est mignon... C'est mon surnom, hein?

-ERROR!!!

Il reçut un coup de pinceau et Ink s'enfuit. Il était allé trop loin, il le comprenait maintenant. Et il s'en voulait.

Nightmare avait appris la démission d'Error. Sur son trône, poings crispés, il se calma avec beaucoup de difficultés. Killer qui était à côté de lui dit:

-Hum... On a... aussi des nouvelles... de... hum... Cross...

-Ah, de cet idiot? Qu'il revienne dès que possible!

-Il... ne va pas revenir, je crois.

-Pardon?

-Il projette autre chose... De ce que j'ai compris, il veut assimiler la totalité de tout les univers, les détruire, les coder et avoir ainsi la plus grande globalité de son univers. Ca implique vous détruire vous aussi.

-Je l'ai compris, ça! Hmm... Je vais devoir le tuer. Je déteste parce qu'il m'a donné beaucoup de puissance, mais je n'y peux rien.

Killer blémit: Nightmare prenait cette affaire à coeur semblait-il.

Le tueur était certes méchant, mais pas idiot. Il sait bien que si Nightmare prend ça à coeur, il s'en mordra les doigts. Pour ça, il doit faire en sorte que Cross échoue car il refuse quand même de mourir et que Nightmare aussi échoue.

Il faut donc un troisième élément. Et cet élément, c'était les Star. Le plus facile d'accès était le petit Blue mais Dust ne lui pardonnerait pas, pour une raison inconnue, il refuse que quiconque fasse du mal à Blue, à part Nightmare.

Mais bon... si ce n'est qu'une visite de courtoisie... Il alla voir Blue et le trouva avec Red, face à leur Papyrus, en train d'hurler:

-PAPY, JE VIS MA VIE!

-Frangin, c'est pas le problème, c'est que...

-Si! Tu es trop coincé pour te rendre compte que j'ai grandi, Papyrus! Laisse moi faire ce que je veux de ma vie!

N'ayant pas particulièrement envie de se mêler à la crise existentielle de Blue, Killer signala sa présence d'un toussotement forcé. Ce fut Red, spectateur somnolant, qui le remarqua en premier. Dès lors, le silence se fit. Killer sourit et dit d'une voix froide:

-Blue? J'ai un gros problème. Cross veut détruire toute les AU, même... moi et toi. Ce qui pose un problème. C'était à titre informatif.

-OK! Au fait, c'est vrai que tu aime Dream?

-Q-Quoi?! Non! Bien sûr que non!

-Hmm... En tout cas, si c'est le cas, tu devrais te dépêcher, il est désespéré que personne ne l'aime!

-Hein? Dream, désespéré?

-Oui! J'ai beau essayé, il refuse de m'écouter! Il ne veux entendre que quelqu'un qui l'aime comme j'aime Red!

-Je ne l'accepterais pas! cria Papyrus.

-Tu n'as pas le choix! Sinon, je boude!

-Il veut entendre que quelqu'un qui l'aime? Alors tu t'es trompé en pariant sur moi. Dans tout les cas! Je dois vous laisser, j'ai à faire...

Comme par exemple aller voir... NON! Comme par exemple tuer des gens!

Reaper était pensif. Seul survivant de son univers, il savait que la Vie ne serait pas ressuscitée. Il vit alors un autre Sans. Qui avait un oeil rouge et un autre blanc. Il s'avança et dit:

-Bonjour, Reaper.

-Salutations, étranger.

-Je suis Cross.

-Tu connais déjà mon nom.

-Je projette de détruire le multivers. Ca t'intéresserait?

-Pas spécialement. C'est amusant?

-Oui.

-Ca occupe?

-Je crois que ce sera la chose la plus préoccupante que tu n'auras jamais fait.

-Dans ce cas, c'est pas pour moi, je suis trop paresseux!

-Eh eh... Eh eh... EH EH... Très drôle. Meurs!

Il se jeta sur moi et je tendis mon doigt vers lui. Il allait être à portée de moi lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ma malédiction. Il eut un sourire forcé puis dit:

-C'était une plaisanterie, _l'ami._

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Alors...?

-Je veux bien détruire certains univers... Mais pas tous, cela n'a aucun intérêt. Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Pour créer mon propre univers!

-Hmm... Je vois.

-Eh eh... De la destruction nait la création.

-Je ne pense pas que tu puisses créer ton propre univers identique à celui que tu avais, mais bon... J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire en fait... Je suis le croque mort de tout l'univers maintenant. Sauf que ça fait beaucoup trop, on va diminuer le nombre de vie et donc de risque de se mélanger les pinceaux. Par contre, tous les détruire, nan. Je veux que tu en laisses cinq intacts.

-OK. Deal?

-Deal.

Frisk, elle, était donc retournée dans son univers, l'original. Elle fit face à un Sans et une Toriel inquiets, ils se doutaient qu'elle n'allait pas bien:

-Frisk, ça va?

-Gamin, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

-Maman, papa, je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas dans mon assiette, OK?

En fait, elle était surtout en manque d'Ink, mais si elle balançait ça, Toriel ferait la police et Sans la justice.

Et ça, pour trouver le gardien des univers... qui ressemblait traits pour traits à Sans. Ce n'est pas pour ça que Frisk et lui ont couché ensemble, Ink a quelque chose de spécial. Il est tellement plus... Elle ne savais pas quoi, mais Ink avait ce petit quelque chose qui lui plaisait tant chez lui. Elle sourit, rêveuse et Sans déclara:

-Tori, notre fille est amoureuse.

-Quoi?!

-Eh oui! Allez, viens, on va la laisser seule à ses réflexions...

-Mais, Sans! Je...

-Toriel! Allez!

Et le petit squelette poussa à la porte de la chambre la chèvre. Frisk s'étala sur son lit et, rêveuse, ne se rendit pas compte de la présence se glisser par la fenêtre. Ensuite, elle entendit:

-Sérieusement? Ce squelette te fait tourner la tête autant que ça?

-Hmm?

-Je te rappelle qu'en dehors de cet univers, je suis dans ta tête, Frisk. Tu m'as forcé à assister à... ça!

-Tu ne t'en es pas plains, de ce que je me souvienne.

-Tu es sans gêne.

-Et j'assume entièrement.

Chara était une femme. Très belle, à vrai dire. Et la relation qu'elles avaient était très spéciale. Elles formaient en quelque sorte un couple mais il arrivait que Chara ramène des filles à la maison ou même des garçons. Pareil pour Frisk. C'était des petites amourettes mais leur relation dépassait ça. Elles le savaient toutes les deux. Chara s'allongea à côté d'elle et Frisk dit:

-Tu n'es pas avec... qui, déjà? Mina, je crois.

-Eh eh, je voulais fêter ton retour, partenaire.

-Hihihi... T'as fait un tour dans Underswap, je m'en souviens. Tu as voulu me punir?

-Oui, j'en avais marre, tu m'ignorais pour ce squelette...

En effet, dans Underswap, Frisk découvrait le plaisir d'être morte. C'était le seul univers où Chara était vivante enfant.

L'enfant tombé se cala un peu plus contre la princesse qui caressa ses cheveux amoureusement. Là, une lumière forte éclaira la pièce. Qui...? Elles s'attendaient à voir Dream, l'innocent Dream, donc Chara s'éloigna de Frisk jusqu'à obtenir une distance raisonnable et ce fut Ink qui apparu. Chara grogna et dit:

-Gardien, gardien, gardien... Tu es là... Frisk?

-Hmm, Chara?

-Je reviendrais quand il sera parti.

-Comment tu peux à chaque fois prévoir ce genre de choses?

-Je suis toujours un peu dans ta tête, partenaire!

Et elle s'en alla. Là, Ink la regarda sans rien dire. Ensuite, il dit:

-Frisk, désolé de te déranger, mais Dream vient de m'informer de quelque chose d'important et je voulais te prévenir. Cross prévoit de détruire toutes les AU pour pouvoir créer la sienne.

-Hein...?

-Je ne peux rien faire à part prévenir, l'attaque va être d'une si grande ampleur que je... Je ne pourrais pas tous vous protéger...

-Hmm... Même l'original?

-Bien sûr!

-Alors protège l'original. Tant que l'original existe, les copies pourront être reproduites en un rien de temps. Il faut que l'original survive. Moi, je me concentrerais sur un autre univers avec Chara.

-D'ailleurs, Chara... C'est plus une meurtrière?

-Non, bien sûr que non! On a passé plusieurs siècles dans un corps de gamin en tout à traverser les univers! Je lui ai fait comprendre que ce n'était pas tuer ou être tuer mais sauver ou être sauvé.

Ink regarda Frisk, soupira, puis s'en alla. Chara monta à la fenêtre puis Frisk dit d'un ton théâtral:

-Oh, mon Roméo!!

-Hey, ma Juliette! En tout cas, ce dont il parle... On va se poster dans quel univers?

-Eh bien... Il faut protéger à tout prix... tu sais qui.

-Euh, il y a plusieurs personnes à qui je pourrais associer cette appellation, je ne suis pas sûre de...

-Tu vas comprendre quand tu vas voir où on va.

-Ca y est, j'ai compris et non!!!!

Mais les deux adolescentes avaient déjà disparu.

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Alors, je sais, la fin de la série avait été annoncée et patati et patata et alors! J'ai juste eu envie de continuer! Je trouvais que finir sur ça, c'était un peu abrupte. Car, à part Lust/Nightmare et Blue/Red, les autres... Coeur brisé, quoi! Et je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée. Voilà tout. Dites moi si ça vous plaît!_


	5. Chapter 5

Killer était caché de la vue de sa cible. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici, il se le demandait. Mais quand il voyait la silhouette angélique du squelette, il ne pouvait s'empêcher qu'il avait eu raison. Contrairement à Nightmare, il ne prône pas la peine mentale, juste le meurtre. On peut se demander lequel est le pire... Il soupira et s'avança doucement. Le squelette pleurait en marmonnant que personne ne l'aimait lui. Killer dit:

-T'as fini, avec ton baratin?

-K-Killer...?

-Ouais, c'est moi. Tes potes ont dit que t'avait besoin... de... réconfort?

-J'ai besoin qu'on m'aime, voilà! J'encourage tout le monde, je donne mon amour à tout le monde, je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour TOUT LE MONDE! Et ce que j'ai en retour, c'est quoi...? Un merci! On me dit merci puis c'est tout! Personne ne m'aime! On m'aime juste pour ma fichue aura d'ondes positives!

-Moi, non.

-Hein...?

Dream se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants d'espoirs et de larmes. Killer fut partagé entre deux réponses: la première 'beh non, puisque je te détestes!' et la deuxième 'beh non, puisque tes ondes positives ne m'atteignent pas!'. Il choisit la deuxième. Dream le regarda, les larmes perlant à ses orbites. Il dit:

-Tu... m'aimes, Killer?

Alors, là, il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'imaginer des choses, tout de même! Il répondit:

-Non.

-Tu... me détestes?

-Non.

-Alors tu ressens quoi pour moi?!

-Et moi? Tu as dit que tu aimais tout le monde. Moi, tu m'aimes?

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait...?! C'est censé être son ENNEMI! Dream sourit et dit:

-Bien sûr que je t'aime, Killer!

-Eh eh... Ouais... Peu importe. Moi, je t'aime pas, mais je te détestes pas. Content?

-Moui...

Il avait une petite mine et allait attraper le bras du tueur qui se décala subtilement. Ils se regardèrent, sans rien dire durant quelques secondes (le bisou! Le bisou! LE BISOU!) puis Killer dit:

-Tu pleures toujours? Je pensais que tu allais être heureux, vu comme t'es.

-Quoi?! Je ne pleures pas!

Dream s'écarta violemment (ah beh zuuuuuuut! lol) et Killer, mu par une intention d'amitié, épongea le visage de son ami baigné de larmes. Dream le regarda, surpris, puis marmonna:

-Tu...

-Je ne te détestes pas mais ne t'aimes pas. On peut dire que je... t'apprécies...?

-Vraiment...?

Dream lui offrit le plus beau sourire sur Terre (aaaaaah! Enfin!) et Killer se sentit gêné.

Red et Blue étaient face au frère de Blue, Papyrus... Papyrus. Le même qui avait formellement interdit à Red de coucher avec son frère ou quoi que ce soit. Remarque, il n'a pas couché avec son frère, juste... C'est Blue qui a commencé aussi! Et le petit semblait l'utiliser comme prétexte pour vivre son indépendance car depuis que le mauvais Sans était parti, Blue criait:

-PAPY! Je suis indépendant!

-C'est ça, c'est ça...

-Je suis un adulte!

-Je ne te laisserais pas devenir un... un...

-Un adulte? C'est ridicule, Papyrus.

-Pas plus tard qu'hier soir, tu dormais dans mon lit, je te signale!

-Toi aussi! Alors c'est qui le dépendant?! C'est moi qui ramène l'argent, c'est moi qui fait à manger! ALORS?!

-Je crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de...

-Toi, tu la fermes ou tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure! gronda Papyrus.

-Red, reste en dehors de ça.

Le rouge hôcha de la tête et laissa les deux se disputer. Finalement, Blue s'emporta et décida de 'bouder' contre Papyrus. Celui-ci vint voir Red puis lui dit:

-Toi et moi, on va discuter.

-Euh... Ouais...?

A chaque fois qu'ils parlaient, Red gardait à l'esprit qu'il était tout de même face à la version alternative de son pire cauchemar. Et en ce moment plus que jamais. Papyrus dit:

-Je ne peux pas accepter que Sans perde son innocence.

-C'est normal, tu es son grand frère...

-Tu aurais fait pareil avec le tien, non?

-Oui...?

Mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Son Papyrus risquait de l'abandonner lui et le laisser crever seul s'il se trouvait quelqu'un! C'était certes égoïstes mais c'était une question de survie. Papyrus hôcha de la tête en disant:

-Tu l'aimes?

-Eh bien, c'est à dire que ton frère s'est jeté sur moi et m'a... tripoté les...

-JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR! Donc, tu l'aimes pas?

-Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça, car je... J'en sais rien, en fait.

-OK... Dans ce cas, laisse moi te poser une interdiction, à toi. Je me rends bien compte qu'il doit gagner son indépendance et que je n'y peux rien, cependant, je tiens à ce que ça se passe bien. Dans ce cas... Je veux que tu... enfin... avec mon frère, quoi... tu vois ce que je veux dire... uniquement quand tu seras SUR de l'aimer. Compris?

-Oui!

-Bien. Ah là là...

Sans regarda Papyrus se lever et prendre une tasse. Il tourna sa tête vers lui et lui demanda:

-En attendant que Sans ait fini sa crise, tu veux du miel?

-Euh... Moutarde...?

-OK.

Il ouvrit le frigo et prit de la moutarde que Sans utilise pour ses tacos (je sais pas s'il y a de la moutarde, je sais à peine ce que c'est qu'un tacos! Alors s'il n'y en a pas... Eh bien dans la recette de Sans, si!) et lui tendit. Red but à longue gorgées le condiment puis observa du coin de l'oeil Papyrus. Un filet de miel (lol, le cliché absolu!) coulait le long de son os. Sans se surprit à vouloir avoir envie de lécher le menton du frère de Blue. Mais Papyrus écrasa ses fantasmes à l'aide de son poignet qu'il utilisa pour effacer les traces. Il remarqua le regard avide de Sans sur lui et lui tendit la bouteille en lui disant:

-Sers toi.

Considérant que c'était une bonne excuse pour avoir lorgné sur le menton de Papyrus, Sans prit le pot de miel et but une gorgée avant de tousser: trop sucré!

Il but de la moutarde pour faire passer le goût sous les ricanements de l'aîné.

G, lui (Ah! Qu'est-ce qu'il devient, lui?), était dans son AU, à marcher dans un champ. Son univers allait être détruit par Cross, et alors? Frisk l'a déserté depuis longtemps... Il soupira longuement. Il pouvait la comprendre, d'un autre côté. Avec sa partie Gaster, il doit être répugnant. Eh eh... Il vit alors une silhouette. Quoi...? Un T-shirt vert avec une rayure jaune. MERDE! Pas elle! Tout sauf ELLE! Chara le remarqua et se rua vers lui. Elle dit:

-G! Hey!

-Je vais te...!

-Ca, j'en doute, tu ferais beaucoup trop de peine à Frisk. Quoiqu'il en soit! J'ai été envoyée par elle pour te protéger, TOI. Je déteste ça, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle irrait à Underfresh un mois pour me punir si je refusais... Ors, tu vois, leur language me révulse! Quoiqu'il en soit! Tu fais quoi au milieu d'un champ?! Je t'ai cherché deux jours, putain!

-Pourquoi Frisk n'est pas venue d'elle-même?

-Elle veut... aller aider quelqu'un de particulier.

-Qui?

-Eh, calme toi, mec! C'est pas un rival! Moins que moi en tout cas... Et il est... cool.

-QUI?!

-Oui, compris! La voilà ton info! Elle est allée protéger Underfell!

-Quoi?

-Oui, leur Sans est absent!

-Pardon...?

-Chez Underswap. DONC! Underfell est sans protection et Frisk y remédie.

-Et ici?

-Elle sait que tu ne tiens pas tant que ça à cet univers, mais il faut que toi tu survives, donc...

-Elle tiens à moi?

-Je sais pas. D'un autre côté, faut bien laisser en vie quelqu'un pour qu'une AU survive. Et toi? T'es amoureux de Frisk... ou de son visage? Car si c'est la deuxième option, je suis ton véritable amour aussi...

-La ferme, sale tueuse!

-Tu sais, dans Underswap, c'est ta chérie qui m'a poussée à tous vous exterminer!

-Je...

-Eh eh... deux ennemis en Enfer réunis!

G sentait qu'il allait la tuer.

Lust était dans la chambre de Nightmare, à s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Suite à l'information des nouveaux plans de Cross, Nightmare l'a enfermé... dans sa chambre. Même pas dans le château pour que les autres ne le voient pas. Idiot, ils l'ont déjà tous vu!

Du coup, dans cette pièce, Lust... s'ennuyait à mourir. Il allait appeler Nightmare quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ce fut là qu'entra son cher et tendre. OUF! Enfin de la compagnie! Lust se releva en deux secondes et s'exclama:

-Nightmare! Où étais-tu passé?!

-En pleine réunion...

-Tu sais, je m'ennuis, seul!

-Eh eh, désolé, mais c'est pour ta sécurité que je fais ça...

Lust avait découvert que sous sa forme à tentacules, il restait le même. Avec lui, du moins... En fait, la puissance des pommes s'était affaiblie avec le temps et il avait mieux appris à la contrôler, ce qui le rend plus humain. Lust se leva et caressa doucement la joue de Nightmare qui frissona à ce contact. Il pencha légèrement la tête et ferma ses yeux quelques instants.

Lust sourit et enlaça Nightmare en lui disant:

-Et donc...? Pour m'occuper, tu vas faire quoi...?

-Je sais pas du tout... Vois-tu, j'aimerais bien sortir...

-Cross n'a pas détruit toutes les AU, si? Fais moi voir une Au, s'il te plaît!

-OK... Alors on reste ensemble et loin des gens, OK?

Il prit le bras de Lust et les téléporta sous un ciel magnifique. Outertale. Lust regarda le paysage, tout sourire. Sous le ciel de la nuit, Nightmare reprit son apparence normale. Il respira profondément et ferma les yeux. Lust le regarda. Il était tellement sexy, comme ça, la lumière des étoiles illuminant ses os. C'est pourquoi il ne put résister que de l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser long et passioné qui prit fin pour que les deux reprennent leur souffle. Ils n'irent pas plus loin, se contentant de la vue. Nightmare regardait Lust. Il se sentait comme fondre face à lui. Ce qui était une sensation agréable en soi. Ils restèrent enlacés longtemps sous le ciel des plus remarquable.

Error, toujours face a Ink, le regardait. L'artiste avait dessiné rapidement un plan du Voïd. Avec la doodle sphère, quelques anomalies, le repère d'Error et le repère de Nightmare. Il continuait à parler, d'une voix mélodieuse, qu'Error appréciait toujours autant:

-Il DOIT être là-bas. C'est pas possible. Il a besoin de l'original pour avoir son propre univers. Cependant... Sans les créateurs, il ne peut pas.

-Les créateurs?

-Oui, ils me parlent. Mais bon... Si Cross a le soutien d'un créateur, ça complique vachement les choses... Hmm... Rappelle moi, quelles AU as-tu senti que Cross était passé?

-Swapfell, Underswap, Underfresh...

-Je vois... Mais bon, cela ne nous aide pas.

-Tu ne voudrais pas un peu te calmer?

-Tu m'annonces que le multivers est en danger et tu veux que je me CALME?! HORS DE QUESTION!

-Je sais, je sais... Mais, à force de t'épuiser, tu vas servir à rien.

-Hmm...

Error sentait que les défenses de son ex s'amoindrissaient. Il dit d'une voix douce:

-Calme toi et vas te reposer.

-C'est judicieux. Je vais te laisser. La Doodle sphère est le seul endroit où je peux m'endormir.

-Il y avait mes bras, aussi, mais bon, je... Ah!

Il venait de se prendre un jet de peinture. Quant il fut conscient de son envirronement, Ink avait disparu.

Il se remémora alors un de ses souvenirs. Le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Error était face à Ink, en lui disant:

-Tu sais, un jour, tout tes univers seront morts... Ce jour-là, tu feras quoi?

-Tu sais, un jour, je t'arrêterais... tu feras quoi ce jour-là?

-Eh, c'est pas drôle, c'est moi qui ai commencé.

-Je n'ai fait que copier ta gaminnerie.

-Diiiiiiis, Ink?

-QUOI?

-Tu veux bien m'embrasser?

-Quoi?

-J'ai dit: tu veux bien m'embrasser?

-QUOI?

-Tu es sourd où quoi?

-J'ai entendu, mais... Pourquoi? Je... Quoi?

-Eh bien, je te trouve sexy, comme ça, là...

Ink rougit face au compliment et recula légèrement en voyant Error s'approcher. Mais le desctructeur se téléporta derrière lui et, caressant légèrement sa hanche, chuchota:

-Tourne toi...

Ink se retourna pour rencontrer les yeux affamés d'Error qui cala ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ink se recula précipitamment en criant:

-T'as fait quoi?!

-Je t'ai embrassé, faut croire.

-Mais...?! Je!

Avant qu'Error n'ait eu le temps de rassurer le jeune squelette, un portail l'emmena dans la Doodle sphère.

Error soupira longuement en pensant à son histoire avec Ink. Etrangement, l'histoire avec Reaper l'avait rapproché de lui. Et il s'était rappelé que, lui, comme le squelette, s'aimaient toujours. Mais apparemment Ink ne partage pas ses souvenirs.

Il n'allait pas en faire tout un plat: c'était un grand garçon. Il allait voir si Ink disait oui et si oui, tant mieux, si non, quelqu'un d'autre fera bien l'affaire.

Il s'en alla, à la recherche de Cross.

Frisk, dans Underfell, s'ennuyait à mourir, sa couronne de fleur à la... (TUUUUUT comme dans les films lol) sur la tronche, elle attendait que Cross vienne. Chara, à ses côtés, dit:

-Eh, Frisk...

-Quoi?

-Je m'ennuie!

-Désolé, mais tu n'as pas de corps...

-Je sais.

-Tout ce passe bien avec G?

-Lui? Il t'en veut de ne pas être venue personnellement.

-Eh eh...

-Et autrement, c'est un grand ronchon. On est retourné en ville, capitale des monstres. On pense que si Cross viendra, ce sera là-bas.

-Bien. Moi, je suis à Snowdin. Cross va sans doute vouloir récupérer le code de son frère.

-Oui.

-Eh eh... Bien, je te laisse. Je dois aller voir Papyrus pour faire une ronde.

-Ah, je vois, je te dérange pas plus dans ce cas.

-Bisous, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Le fantôme disparut.

Dream, lui... ne comprenait plus rien. Killer était son ennemi, puis finalement non, il l'aime puis en fait non, il l'apprécie! Cross est un gentil puis un méchant, ensuite un gentil et maintenant à nouveau un méchant! Ink batifole, Error est maintenant plus un ennemi, un espion...? Frisk est on ne sait trop rien... Et lui, dans tout ça, il avait l'impression de ne pouvoir compter que sur son frère niveau stabilité. Ah beh non, il est complètement focalisé sur son Lust!

Décidément, c'est le SEUL à ne pas avoir perdu les pédales.

Killer dit:

-Ca va mieux?

-Ouais... Dis, pourquoi est-ce que tout mes amis batifolent de partout?

-Je sais pas, c'est peut-être le printemps des amours...

-Ils semblent tellement focalisé sur ça qu'ils en oublient Cross, j'ai l'impression.

-Hmm... Cross a bien choisi son moment pour foutre la merde.

-Ouais...

Killer regardait Dream. Il était si sérieux... Et si mignon. AAAAAH! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec le petit squelette?! GRRRR...

Chara avait les joues brûlantes, l'esprit confus sur comment elle en était arrivée là. Elle entendait des soufflements rauques, des bruits étranges, elle voyait des jambes, tremblait de l'intérieur et se retenait de pousser un gémissement. Elle tourna la tête pour voir G qui, s'il était dans un état similaire, n'en laissait rien paraître. En maître de la situation, traits calmes, il fit face à Chara, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il approcha sa main et caressa la joue de Chara en disant:

-Tu aimes ça, hein?

-Va te faire voir, pervers!

On pouvait entendre alors des gémissements qui suivirent à cet échange. Les vêtements volèrent, les corps se fondèrent l'un dans l'autre... Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un...

...dans la peine de voir une oeuvre de fiction pornographique.

Chara souffla à G, dans la salle:

-POURQUOI?!

-Parce que je dois surveiller quelqu'un.

-QUI?! Et tu ne sembles pas surveiller grand monde mis à part la poitrine de la femme...

-Eh! J'ai plus de tenue que ça, tout de même! Mais je reconnais que ce qu'on a vu était très... explicite et vu la taille de l'écran...

-C'est toi qui nous a emmenés au cinéma, je te signale! Je t'ordonne de m'emmener dehors! Je peux pas te lâcher alors fais nous sortir!

-NON!

-POURQUOI?! Il t'en faut plus, à toi?

-J-Je...

-Voilà!

-Mais la personne n'est toujours pas partie!

-On l'attend à la sortie!

-C'est pas possible!

-Pourquoi?!

-Il ou elle va sortir par la porte des employés et je ne serais jamais qui c'est...

-Tu ne le connais même pas, ce type?!

-Ben c'est une connaissance... Sur undernet...

-C'est une blague?!

Elle avait hurlé. Vu le passage en question sur l'écran, les spectateurs la regardèrent avec intérêt. Chara dis:

-G! C'est une plaisanterie!

-Eh, on se calme, la tueuse en série!

-JE NE SUIS PAS UNE!

-Du calme, Chara!

-VIENS!

Et elle l'emmena hors de la salle puis passa par le compartiment des employés. Elle laissa G y aller seul.

Reaper, lui, en bon faucheur, somnolait dans un cimetière. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Les reconnaissant car il les entend dès qu'il pose un pied devant lui, il se retourna et vit, sans trop de surprises, Cross. Qui lui dit:

-Les autres se sont rendus compte de mes plans. Tu ne peux pas les tuer?

-Pardon? Je veux dire, depuis quand je dois t'obéir?

-Je...!

-Par les autres, tu entends qui?

-Les Star, Nightmare, Error... Tout le monde, quoi!

-Je vois... Et alors? Suffit que je les touche, et plus de problème, non?

-En effet, mais... Je ne veux pas que tu touches Dream ou Nightmare.

-Pourquoi?

-Ca sonnerait la fin du Multivers et du coup, de mon univers et de tes cinq univers à protéger.

-Je vois. Ils ressemblent à quoi?

-Tu le comprendras bien assez vite.

-Tu me serres la main, l'ami?

-Non merci!

Il disparut.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Voilà le chapitre 5! Alors, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois qu'il y a eu un problème avec le chapitre 4... Alors du coup je l'ai republié mais avec un document différent (le précédent avait été supprimé). Du coup, relisez le si vous vous sentez un peu perdu avec tout ça! Eh eh!_

 _Un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir, merci à Deamon13 et Sidona pour leur compliments, ça me touche beaucoup. Merci à Miyu Dreemur (qui suit aussi l'histoire d'ailleurs) et reconizu pour avoir mis cette histoire en favori!_

 _Donc, un gros MERCI!_


	6. chapitre 6

**Note de l'auteur:** _Alors j'ai vu les reviews sur le dernier chapitre et voici ma réponse. A Deamon13, je vais essayer de rester simple à partir de maintenant, je me complique un peu trop la tâche, c'est ce qui m'arrive quand je m'emporte trop, eh eh... Et cette histoire m'emporte beaucoup trop! C'est une histoire que j'ai bien aimé écrire et que je continue à aimer d'écrire._ _Quant à toi, MiyuDreemur, si tu veux faire des fanarts, vas-y! Je suis super impatiente de voir ce que tu peux faire sur cette histoire! Tu as le feu vert! Par contre... envoie moi par message ce que tu as fait, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner si tu te décides à en faire!_

 _BONE lecture!_

G revenait (enfin!) de son entretien avec son mystérieux ami. Il semblait secoué et déçu. Chara, pas par empathie mais par simple envie de faire la conversation, demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-La ferme, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Chara tiqua. Elle déteste qu'on ne lui donne pas ce qu'elle veut. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à le tuer, sa Frisk serait triste, mais elle va le mariner un peu. Dans la voiture, elle lui demanda:

-Oooh, ton rancard s'est mal passé? Sans vouloir te vexer, tu l'as rencontré alors que tu la cherchais dans une salle qui passait une oeuvre X.

-Chara!

-Je vais te faire céder donc à moins que tu ne veuilles me le dire en larmes, tu devrais te dépêcher, je suis pas une fille du genre patiente. Pas comme Frisk.

A l'évocation du nom de la femme, G sursauta. Chara tenait sa piste. Elle dit:

-Oh, tu sais, si tu veux la revoir, je sais où elle...

-QUOI?!

-Eh, on se calme, tu vas nous faire tuer, là! Dis moi d'abord ce que tu foutais avec cette personne!

-Une piste... pour retrouver la Frisk d'ici.

-Alors ça c'est con, je m'en souviens, Frisk a juré qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais ici et qu'elle...

-C'est FAUX!

-Oh, doucement! Là, ta dulcinée se bat à la façon héroïne pour sauver Underfell, pigé?

-Underfell? Pourquoi s'embêter avec des idiots pareil?

-Leur Sans est dans Underswap.

-Quoi...?

-Eh eh, c'est compliqué. Quoiqu'il en soit, pendant que tu te désappointais de ta fausse piste, moi, j'ai bossé. Et je pense savoir avec qui Cross s'est allié.

-Qui?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant, mais tu le verras bientôt... Suffisamment bientôt. Sors de la ville.

-Pardon?

-Sors de la ville, je te dis!

-OK...

Il fit un tour sec du volant.

 _Dans Underswap_ (vous voyez! Transition entre univers mieux orchestrée comme ça, hein?):

Red avait atterri dans un asile de fou. Il en était SUR. A 99,99%. Le peu de chances restant était le reste de confiance qu'il avait en Blue et son frère. Depuis la décision de Sans... eh eh... la maison était un véritable chaos. Il s'était créé un coin, à l'abri de la folie des deux frères, où il dormait et passait la plupart de son temps. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était paix et tranquilité... Paix et tranquilité... Paix et...

-Red.

Tranquilité... Red se releva brusquement et se tourna vers Sans. Il était épuisé semblerait-il, le petit squelette avait les yeux à moitié clos. Il marmonna:

-J'ai gagné contre mon frère... Après six jours de conflit, j'ai gagné! Mweheheheh... eheheh... eh eh...

Red du réceptionner un Blue évanoui. Il était chaud, doux. Red le reposa doucement sur le canapé et se chargea de trouver Papyrus. Qu'il trouva. En train de travailler, chose anormale.

Chose _inquiétante_.

Il s'approcha du squelette en disant:

-Papyrus...?

-Quoi?

-Tu... travailles?

-Oui, ça se voit pas?! Laisse moi, je dois bosser encore...

-Qu'est-ce que Blue t'a fait?

-Il a gagné. J'y peux rien. Moi, je dois me reconcentrer sur des choses plus importantes... Notre univers est en danger, je le rappelle. Par conséquent... Je dois réparer une machine qui nous permettra de créer un portail directement avec un vieil ami commun, Red...

-Gaster?

-Ouais. Ce type est le même pour chaque univers. Et on en a tous à peu près le même souvenir: RIEN. Mais! C'est le plus puissant monstre, plus puissant que nous deux.

-En effet. C'est une bonne idée... Mais Blue pourrait nous aider.

-En quoi?

-Son pote Dream. D'ailleurs, c'est étonant qu'il ne soit pas venu, Blue a été secoué émotionellement...

-Il a du le diférencier avec un vrai chagrin, sans doute.

-Possible...

Mais peu probable.

 _Du côté de Dream:_

-Bien bien bien... Je suis le seul à pouvoir apparaître dans les esprits des gens et je n'ai pas beaucoup de pouvoirs... Donc... Le choix est vite fait. Ink?

-Dream?

-Arrête de batifoler avec Frisk et concentre toi sur la Timeline originale.

-Bien! Au fait, tu sais où est Reaper?

-Sans doute exterminé par Error. En parlant de celui-ci... Error!

-Quoi?!

-Va protéger ces anomalies que tu hais tant. Après tout, incomplètes, elle sont plus facile à protéger.

-GRRRR! Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi!

-Fais-le où je révèle le contenu de tes rêves sur Ink.

-Quoi?!

-Alors? Je crois que c'est ce souvenir là...

-Très bien, j'y vais!

-Cool... Frisk! Toujours sur Underfell?

-Oui!

-Leur Sans est absent?

-Toujours...

-Très bien, on peut relâcher la défence de là-bas, deux Sans et un Papyrus...

-Ils iront brûler en Enfer.

-Je dirais plutôt qu'ils auront ce qu'ils méritent!

Les deux rirent puis le squelette ferma la communication. Il allait contacter d'autres AU quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Qui...? Il se retourna précipitamment. Et il vit Killer. OK... Le tueur s'approcha de lui et dit d'une voix calme:

-Et pour moi, aucun ordre?

-Tu obéis à Nightmare, pas à moi.

-Même pas un conseil?

-...Reste en vie? Ou crève, je m'en fous complètement.

-Eh! C'est pas sympa, venant du squelette des sentiments positifs!

-En parlant de ça! Tu es beaucoup trop joyeux! C'est anormal! Tu te drogues?

-Non!

-Tu bois?

-A part mes un litre et des poussières d'eau, non.

-Expériences sur la détermination récemment?

-NON! Je peux pas juste être heureux?! Je te laisse, espèce d'idiot!

Et Killer s'en alla. Dream se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur. Il soupira puis retourna à ses communications, à la recherche de Cross. Qu'il trouva. Il lui dit:

-Cross! Je... S'il te plaît, arrête avec ça!

-Dream? SORS DE MA TÊTE!

-Je ne veux pas, Cross! Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-C'est pas évident?

-Et Chara? C'est elle qui te manipule?

-Non, elle n'est plus là... Elle est bien trop idiote pour pouvoir envisager cela.

-Là, ce n'est plus l'affaire de quelques univers, tu comptes t'en prendre à l'original! C'est...

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que l'original dont tu parles n'est en réalité qu'un leurre? Si ça se trouve, c'est MON univers l'original!

-Cross, ne me dis pas que...

-Dream, pars.

-Non! Je veux t'aider! Je veux...

Ce fut à cet instant que Cross sortit une pomme noire et rabougrie. Il la mangea sous les yeux de Dream, un sourire maléfique sur le visage. Sans sentiments positifs, Dream ne pouvait pas parler avec Cross et il fut chassé de sa tête. AH!!! Il continua ses conversations.

 _Pour Lust et Nighty:_

-Dis 'Ah'!

-Je ne suis pas un gamin!

-Allez, pour moi!

Le squelette poussa un soupir agacé et ouvrit la bouche. Lust y enfourna une nouvelle cuillère. Vu qu'il était enfermé dans ce château pour sa 'sécurité', il devait trouver de quoi s'occuper et ce, sans Nightmare la plupart du temps. Du coup, il s'était mis à la cuisine, au dessin, au sport, à tout ce qui pourrait le sortir de son ennui. Son amour mâcha longtemps et finit par avaler. Il grogna et Lust, inquiet et impatient, demanda:

-Alors?

-C'était infect! Tu as voulu m'empoisonner?

-Nightmare! Un peu de respect!

-LUST!

Son oeil s'était illuminé. Le squelette le plus faible prit peur et recula prudemment. Nightmare fronça ce qui aurait pu être prit pour un sourcil, secoua la tête et tourna sa tête vers Lust. Il le regarda, la plus grande douceur dans les yeux:

-Chéri, je t'ai fait du mal?

-Non... juste peur...

-Désolé, sincèrement... Oh, pardonne moi. C'était excellent, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit le contraire! Je... Ah, pardon.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

-Si le mal emporte même sur moi, alors cela doit être à la source des sentiments positifs. Mon frère. Il doit... aller mal. Quelque chose pour lui doit mal se passer. Par contre, avant que le problème ne soit réglé, Lust... Il faut que l'on arrête de se voir, d'accord?

-Nightmare! Ne me demande pas ça, je t'en supplie!

-Et dire qu'il y a quelques jours, tu m'aurais supplié pour que je te laisse t'en aller...

-Nightmare, s'il te plaît...

Lust se colla à Nightmare, embrassant doucement les clavicules sombres du squelette. Il eut une idée et demanda:

-Tu te transformes chaque nuits en une forme plus douce de toi, on peut se voir à ce moment là?

-Je...

-S'il te plaît...?

La voix de Lust, ses bras autour de sa cage thoracique, ses dents contre ses clavicules... Nightmare se sentait envahi par le plaisir. Lust sentait les défenses de son amant fondre comme neige au Soleil et murmura alors d'un chuchotement au creux du canal auditif de Nightmare:

-Je ferais tout ce que tu veux pour... Absolument tout...

Cette phrase, ce fut la goutte de trop pour Nightmare. Il se retourna brusquement et prit dans ses mains Lust pour le soulever et le caler sur le plan de travail. Quand Nightmare vit les yeux victorieux de Lust, il arracha les vêtements. Lust gémit d'avance, s'avança au maximum ver Nightmare pour se frotter contre lui, les yeux montant aux cieux. Le squelette des cauchemars avait envie de doner à Lust la meilleure expérience qu'il aurait jamais eu de toute sa vie. Une fois que le bas de l'anatomie de Lust fut dévoilé, Nightmare eut une pensée: est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas à la base protéger Lust...? Le protéger de lui...? Nightmare prit sur lui et recula de quelques pas, prudemment.

Lust sentait qu'il avait perdu. Il se dirigea vers son amant qui s'éloignait de lui au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Nightmare fut collé au mur, bras écartés. Lust se colla à lui et lui souffla:

-Dis moi pourquoi...

-Pour te protéger, Lust... Te protéger de moi...

-En acceptant de rester ici, j'ai accepté de rester avec quelqu'un que tout le monde dit psychopathe et qui serait prêt à hanter mes rêves pour les rendre atroces. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de protection contre toi.

-Si, tu en as besoin... Tant que Dream sera mal, je ne serais plus moi-même...

-Et alors?

-Pardon?

-Et alors? Je sais que jamais tu ne me feras de mal. Je le sais au plus profond de moi. Et moi, j'ai envie de rester avec toi, Nightmare.

Le squelette de l'ombre regarda le visage face à lui. Lust... Il était trop bon pour lui. Il s'appuya sur lui, larmes aux yeux, et pleura tout en marmonnant:

-On fait la paire, hein... Le squelette de la luxure qui a vu son univers détruit et le pire monstre de la galaxie qui se bat contre son propre frère... Ah ah...

-Nightmare...

Ils restèrent enlacés durant un long moment ainsi. A ne rien faire, à sentir la présence de l'autre, son souffle, les battements de son âme...

A le sentir en vie.

 _Du côté de notre bon vieil artiste!_ Ink regardait la surface. Sans et les autres étaient heureux. Il était caché, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le remarque... Après tout, son unique rôle était de s'assurer que tout le monde irait bien.

Il décida de s'aventurer dans la forêt, où il serait plus au calme. Après tout, l'agitation des créations originales le fatiguait tellement... Sans doute son côté Sans qui refait surface. Il continuait à marcher, loin de tout. Il entendit un cri. QUOI?! Il se rua vers la source du cri, sans se soucier de la voix qui l'avait poussé. Il trouva une clairière avec... Error au centre qui hurlait. Il s'avança et demanda:

-Error? Error! Ca va?!

Il se précipita vers lui, l'attrapa. Et c'est là qu'il comprit. Ce Error n'est qu'un leurre. Les fils tombèrent et se ranimèrent pour le ficeler. Il frissonait. Comment...? Il tenta de se libérer mais n'obtenu rien de satisfaisant. Ce fut là que le vrai Error fit son entrée, fier. Il s'avança vers Ink puis lui dit:

-Hey Ink! Ca te rappelle pas de bons souvenirs?

-Bons? Non! Et dans mes souvenirs, si je me souviens de la suite, je veux que tu me détâches immédiatement!

-Ink, tu sembles avoir oublié quelques points.

-Ah oui? Quoi?

-Les circonstances de notre séparation.

-Tu as détruit l'univers de Cross! Alors qu'il prospérait!

-Je...

-C'est à cause de TOI si on en est là!

-Son univers, je l'ai détruit pour une bonne raison, Ink!

-Laquelle?

-Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à cet univers avant, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, comme à beaucoup d'autres, ils sont tellement...

-Et bien, l'univers de Cross, c'était Folietale (j'ai pris ce nom mais si ça existe déjà, ce n'est pas exactement la même chose alors.). Ces monstres devenaient... fous... et s'entretuaient. D'un simple toucher, on était fou.

-Je... marmonna Ink. Est-ce vrai?

-Oui! Et quand tu as appris la chose, tu t'es enervé sans demander pourquoi. Moi... J'étais désemparé. Je venais de sauver le multivers et la seule chose que j'ai rencontré, c'est... du mépris? du rejet? Je suis parti sans explications.

-Je peux te croire, Error?

Le destructeur hocha de la tête. Ink prit une inspiration puis dit:

-Si je découvre que c'est faux... plus jamais je ne te parlerais, en as-tu conscience?

-Oui. C'est la pure vérité.

-Très bien, je te crois. Maintenant que je ne t'en veux plus, tu peux me détâch...? Error?

-Tu es si innocent, Ink... Ce que j'ai dit était la vérité, cependant, je ne vais pas me contenter de ton pardon, je veux plus, moi... Tu sais combien je suis gourmand...

-Error, non! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus mon ennemi que tu peux... AAAAAAH!!

Il voulut plaquer sa main contre sa bouche mais il ne put contenir le gémissement qu'il eut quand Error lécha son cou. Ink ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était en position de soumission totale face à lui et Error adorait ça. Il marmonna des 'Stop' des 'arrêtes' et ce genre de choses entre deux gémissements.

Ink se sentait perdre raison. Il... Error... Il... Il ne savait pas. Mais la réponse devait être donnée maintenant. Allait-il rester avec Error ou bien le laisser seul et retourner à son existence de célibataire forcené?

Error, bien décidé à ce qu'il donne une réponse affirmative, déploya mains stratagèmes de douceur qui augmentait le plaisir de l'artiste. Mais le destructeur refusait qu'Ink lui réponde sur un coup de tête, voilà pourquoi il n'allait pas trop loin, laissait assez de marge à son possible amant pour qu'il choisisse. Et en attendant la réponse, il continuerait. Il pourrait attendre longtemps. Car dans ce genre de cas, une absence de réponse doit être prise à son avantage. Ink déglutit et réfléchit le plus que calmement que possible. Il était face à... un... dilemme. En effet, il avait aimé Error durant longtemps, passionément et maintenant, il apprenait que la raison de leur rupture était inutile.

Il se souvenait de leur relation, chaotique au début puis plus stable et finalement dure comme de l'acier... Il se souvenait que jusqu'à la veille de leur rupture, ils se lançaient des regards en coins, se tenaient la main en marchant... Mais il se souvient aussi de l'après. Il se souvenait très bien de ses pleurs, ses nuits blanches. Et de l'absence de nouvelles. Et ça, le destructeur ne pouvait pas l'excuser. Mais... Il était trop partagé. Beaucoup trop partagé. La véritable question n'était pas de savoir si Error était digne de confiance ou pas mais choisir entre Error et Frisk! Jamais il n'aura Frisk, il le sait, mais se rabattre en plan B sur Error serait méchant envers lui. Ce serait cruel. Mais... s'il aime Error... Il dit à Error:

-Error... S'il te plaît... mets toi en face de moi, je veux voir ton visage.

Le squelette noir s'arrêta immédiatement. Il sentait que l'heure des vérités était venue. Il se plaça face à Ink et libéra ses bras. Pas ses jambes car après le traitement express auquel il a eu droit, Ink était encore chancelant. Le gardien prit dans ses mains la tête d'Error. Il le regarda, détaillant ses traits, sous un regard doux. Ensuite, il lui offrit un sourire et l'embrassa. Error, fou de joie, retira précipitamment les vêtements de son amant, arracha les siens entre temps, et lécha le col du fémur d'Ink. Celui-ci se mit à gémir violamment et ses mains griffèrent Error. Il se sentait pris de papillons dans le ventre, ses jambes fléchissaient... Sa respiration était haletante et rapidement son âme de substitution apparut. Error la regarda puis marmonna dans le cou d'Ink ce qui provoqua des centaines de sensations pour celui-ci:

-Si tu le permet, je vais faire quelque chose que je crois que tu vas adorer. J'ai carte blanche?

-Hein? Euh... Oui...?

-Merci.

Il posa un baiser tendre sur le front d'Ink et Error prit son âme en main, puis celle de l'artiste. Ink ne comprit que trop tard les intentions du squelette qui fusionna l'âme et celle de substitution. Ils hurlèrent de plaisir et fermèrent leurs yeux après l'acte. Error marmonna:

-C'était bien, hein?

-Ouais...

Mais... Où étaient leurs 'âmes' respectives? Ink regarda dans la cage thoracique d'Error et vit l'âme du monstre, de façon tout à fait normale. Bien, la sienne aussi doit être normale... Error écarquilla soudainement ses yeux en marmonnant:

-C'est quoi ce...

-Error?

-Ink, on va être pères.

-QUOI?!

-Non pas que ça me dérange, mais bon... Je ne me doutais pas que tu puisses...

-Eh eh... Je... Waouh.

-Waouh. Tu l'as dit.

 _Et pour Chara dans Echotale:_

Chara guida G à travers la campagne jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus de la route mais de la terre. Là, Chara demanda à échanger de place avec G. Elle se retrouva donc au volant. Elle commença à enchaîner les vitesses puis continua... jusqu'à percuter un arbre.

Elle entrouvrit ses yeux et elle vit une silhouette. G...? Non, c'était Reaper. Comme elle l'avait pensé. Elle s'exclama:

-Je savais que tu étais dans le coup!

-Eh bien, eh bien... Petite insolente, tu oses te présenter devant moi après tout ce temps?!

-Eh oui! Eh eh!

-Je... quoi?!

-G! Voici sans doute ton meilleur ami puisque je l'ai fais souffrir, Reaper! Ne lui serres pas la main, tu y perdrais la vie.

-Hmm... En tout cas, que me voulez-vous?

-Tu es avec Cross, je le sais.

-Ah oui? Vraiment? Et que lui voulez-vous?

-Moi, je voudrais qu'il crève. MAIS! Frisk propose de juste l'enfermer dans l'anti-voïd.

-Quoi...?

-Eh oui! Elle est imaginative. Et toi, tu peux nous aider et te faire passer pour un gentil... Ou bien rester de son côté et finir ton existence dans du blanc, sans jamais pouvoir mourir et donc rejoindre Toriel.

-Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom!

-Tu préfères que je l'appelle maman?

-La ferme!

-En tout cas! Que choisis-tu?

-Je... Je... Très bien, j'accepte.

-Cool. Mais tu l'as fait un peu trop vite, j'ai pas confiance. De ce fait, tu vas être sous surveillance constamment. G, le sac derrière, je peux pas l'atteindre.

G se tortilla pour récupérer le sac et, encore sonné, regarda les deux converser. Chara sortit du sac une arme à feu et tira sur Reaper. Qui se troubla. Là, Chara dit:

-Fais moi le plaisir de venir en vraie, que j'espionne pas une ombre.

Arriva alors le vrai Reaper. Elle installa le système de surveillance.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Alors je sais, dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de 'presque passages hot' mais au final presque rien. C'est parce qu'il est dédié à la construction de l'histoire (quoi, ne me dis pas que depuis le début tu fais que lorgner sur les passages hot?!)! Mweheheh! Ca se construit petit à petit et j'ai essayé de simplifier au maximum au niveau des couples! Dites moi votre opinion sur ce chapitre dans les commentaires! Et merci à Oggkayla (dsl si j'ai mal écris le pseudo je l'ai pas sous les yeux) d'avoir rajouté l'histoire dans ses favoris!_


	7. chapitre 7

**Note de l'auteur:** _Et nous voilà pour un autre chapitre! Nyeheheh! Je me suis souvenue d'un commentaire de Sidona (je crois) qui me faisait part du couple Errink et était désappointé (déçu? Pas content? Je sais pas vraiment) que je ne l'inclus pas. A vrai dire, j'avais pas vraiment pensé à ce couple puisque je voulais faire des couples improbables ou peu utilisés. Et finalement, là, maintenant qu'Ink n'a plus Frisk... J'allais pas le mettre avec Chara et presque tout les personnages de l'histoire ont quelqu'un... sauf Error. Et les deux me faisaient peine. Alors oui, vous avez du Errink. Je ne sais pas trop si je vais 'bien' recréer ce couple mais bon vous en aurez ma vision au moins (je précise, je suis une fan de ce ship mais je ne le connais pas super bien non plus). A part nos deux gardien/destructeur, je voulais aussi préciser que dans moins d'une semaine (deux jours précisément) je pars en vacances!!!!! Yay! Alors du coup... mes fan fic seront en pause pour une semaine ou alors très ralenties. Très. Et surtout, je vais aussi songer à la prochaine histoire car je suis au regret de vous annoncer que cette histoire est pour l'instant vers sa fin. Je sais qu'il y avait déjà eu une fin, mais si vous préférez, je vais dire la fin de cette partie. Et puis aussi, Undertale est sur PS4. Enfin. Un petit pas pour Undertale, un bon de géant pour le jeu vidéo._ _Bone lecture!_ _Dans Underswap:_ Blue se réveilla dans le canapé. Il se souvenait avoir gagné la guerre contre son frère sur son indépendance puis être allé voir Red... et s'être évanoui de fatigue. Mais c'était sans doute un Magnifique évanouissement à l'image du Magnifique Sans! Il rencontra très rapidement les pupilles rougeâtres de Red. Il marmonna:

-Red...?

-Blue, tu es réveillé... Pap's et moi on commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Il est où?

-En train de bosser.

-QUOI?!

Red vit Blue. A lui aussi, la nouvelle lui avait fait un véritable choc. Il expliqua à Sans ce qu'il avait raté et précisa, pour rassurer le squelette:

-Aucun humain n'est venu, je m'en suis assuré.

La vérité était que si un humain venait à Snowdin, on le remarquerait tout de suite, mais il se garda de le préciser. Blue s'exclama:

-Vraiment?????

-Oui.

-Red, merci!

Il sentit les bras de Blue se resserer contre lui. C'était fou comme Blue pouvait être enfantin et à la fois si... adulte, comme lorsqu'il lui avait fait ces... trucs, dans la rue. D'ailleurs, comme si le squelette était doté de télépathie, Blue en profita pour glisser sa langue au dessus du collier pour lécher sa nuque. Non... Red posa ses mains sur le torse de Blue pour l'écarter mais le rouge sentit la châleur de l'âme de Sans sous ses doigts. Dieu... Il sentait sa résistance fondre comme neige à ce contact. Blue mordilla la nuque (il avait retiré le collier entre temps mais l'autre idiot d'Underfell ne s'en était même pas rendu compte à cause de la sensation que l'âme lui procurait) et Red gémit. Ses gémissements s'intensifièrent et sa résistance ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il laissait Blue faire. Le petit squelette le poussa sur le canapé et se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Il allait l'embrasser lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de reprendre leur position initiale que Papyrus avait crié:

-SANS!

-P... Papy!

-Que fais-tu?!

-Je vis mon indépendance!

-Mais c'est pas une raison, ça! Je... Tu le connais à peine!

-C'est peut-être vrai mais je vais tâcher de corriger ça...

-Je suis ton frère, arrête de parler de ce genre de choses aussi ouvertement devant moi, bordel!

-Hmm...

Blue râla et se décala de Red qui était plus rouge qu'une tomate, c'est dire. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et Papyrus s'approcha. Il regarda son frère puis Red et dit au rouge:

-Red... J'ai des nouvelles. Sur Cross. Si je suis là, c'est que je sais que sa première cible, ce sera Underswap. Je suis là pour te demander de partir. Tu fais partie d'Underfell et on ne sait pas ce qui arrive à la mort de quelqu'un autre part que dans son univers (enfin si car si on réfléchis un minimum, le principe du RESET et de reprendre à un point précis, point précis où cette personne était vivante, donc je vois pas le problème, mais bon... Papyrus utilise une excuse pour que Red reste... Il y a de l'amour dans l'air...)

-Je n'en ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrait m'arriver et je m'en fous, je reste ici.

-Pourquoi?!

-Dans mon univers, je me fais cogner par mon propre frère, abusé aussi, je subis des souffrances dont vous n'avez même pas idée, tout les deux. Alors si vous me demandez d'y retourner parce que les faibles que vous êtes pensent que je ne survivrais pas, alors je vous dis merde.

Et sur ces belles paroles, Red quitta la pièce, allant ainsi dehors. C'est là qu'il remarqua quelqu'un. Une silhouette... CROSS! Vite! Il ouvrit la porte de la maison et cria:

-CROSS EST LA!

Immédiatement Papyrus sortit et regarda le squelette. Il prit une inspiration puis lança ses gasters blasters, ses os, tout ce qu'il avait comme possibilité. Red, lui, fit de même. Les deux magies étaient combinées mais Cross ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il esquiva sans soucis, et, usant de son immense couteau (je sais que c'est une épée sauf que c'est le couteau de Chara en dix fois plus grand!), assena un coup par derrière aux deux squelettes. La bataille était engagée. Les jets de magie fusaient, les esquives toutes aussi fréquentes que les attaques, Cross attaquait avec son couteau. Blue se joignit à la partie, lui aussi. Il lança ses attaques contre Cross qui continuait d'éviter avec autant de facilité.

 _Et pour Dream?_

-J'appelle Underswap! Underswaaaap???? Vous êtes là? Bordel, vous me voyez normalement, non?

-DREAM! Cross est ici!

-QUOI?! Je... OK, je vais appeler de l'aide. Echotale!

-Echotale au rapport! C'est Dream! Cross est à Underswap!

-Dream... Merci de m'avertir que Cross se charge du plan.

-Reaper?

-J'ai tué Chara et G. Cette insolente pensait que j'allais me joindre à vous... AH! A vrai dire, je vais m'en prendre à d'autres personnes maintenant... Que dirais-tu de ton frère, Nightmare? J'ai dit que je voulais que le multivers survive, mais honnêtement, je m'en fous complet. Alors dis bye à ton jumeau!

-NON! Ink!

-Quoi?

-Reaper s'attaque à Nightmare et Cross à Underswap! Réagis, comme tu veux mais réagis! OK?

-Ouais, Error et moi on va aller sur Underswap.

-Bien. Killer?!

-Quoi?

-Il faut que tu ailles voir Nightmare, c'est important!

-Tu n'as pas des excuses à me donner avant?

-Désolé d'avoir été suspicieux sur la raison de ton bonheur. Maintenant, va voir mon frère, Reaper va le tuer!

-Oh merde! J'y vais!

-Frisk!

-Dream...? Je dormais...

-Désolé, mais tu dois aller à Underswap protéger leur AU!

-Je peux pas, je suis un fantôme là-bas... Chara doit y aller.

-Chara est morte!

-Quoi?

-Elle est morte, tuée par Reaper!

-Où est Reaper?

-Dans le château de Nightmare. Ou du moins en route.

-Je vois... Je reviendrais avec sa poussière dans la main.

 _Chez Nightmare..._

Lust avait attendu patiemment. Il avait attendu, oh ça oui! Mais maintenant, l'attente était finie. Il enfourcha Nightmare qui, ses os blancs devenant plus en plus chaud, demanda:

-Lust! C'est quoi... cette histoire?! Tu avais promis d'être sage!

-Tant que tu étais flippant avec tes tentacules, oui! Mais là, t'es doux comme un agneau.

-Je... Lust!!!

Le squelette sourit face à la réaction de son amant: il venait de caresser son sacrum. Il continua et vit Nightmare plaquer sa main sur sa bouche et se tortiller sous lui, assailli par les sensations. Il haletait, se ployait sous le désir, tremblotait, étouffant ses gémissements. Lust se baissa et souffla au creux du canal auditif de Nightmare:

-Nighty... jouis pour moi...

-Non, Lust!

-Pourquoi...?

-Je ne veux pas perdre... le contrôôôôôle!

-Tu ne vas pas me faire du mal, je te le guarantis, je pense que je vais apprécier au contraire.

-Lust, non...

-Lust, oui~...

Nightmare sentit les canines de Lust sur sa nuque qui descendirent sur ses clavicules. Il se retint de jouïr. Il savait que s'il baissait sa garde alors il allait faire du mal à Lust. Et ça, il le refusait. Si jamais Lust venait à être blessé par sa faute, il s'en voudrait pour l'éternité. Lust mordit Nightmare et celui-ci resserra son emprise sur les draps. Là, Lust marmonna, tout d'abord d'un souffle puis en prenant plus d'ampleur:

-nighty... nighty, Nighty, Nighty, NIGHTY!!!

Le corps de Lust qui se frottait contre le sien, ses doigts, sa langue, ses dents, ses gémissements, ses hurlements, ses envies, son envie... Tout ça fit que Nightmare hurla le prénom de son amant et son âme s'éteint doucement. Haletant, heureux, il fit face à Lust qui le regardait avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Nightmare prit l'âme de Lust et la caressa. Il entendit des gémissements de Lust. Il se demandait si celui-ci n'accentuait pas ses bruits pour l'exciter. Mais il n'eut plus l'occasion de faire semblant quand Nightmare fourra dans sa bouche l'âme de Nightmare où là il jouït avec une force incroyable.

Lust retomba sur Nightmare sans ménagement et embrassa le bout du crâne de son squelette rien qu'à lui. C'est là qu'ils entendirent toquer. MERDE!!! Nightmare usa de sa magie pour ravoir une apparence terrifiance, Lust se rhabilla en deux secondes et Nightmare fit semblant de l'étrangler quand il hurla:

-ENTREZ!

-Nightmare, j'étais si inquiet pour... Oh. Lust...

-Dream.

Le squelette de la lumière vit son frère se tourner vers lui en demandant:

-Quoi? Tu t'inquiétais?

-Oui, Reaper était ici et je me demandais s'il vous avait fait du mal avant que nous ne l'arrêtions...

-Non, tout va bien. Autre chose? J'étais occupé, là, frangin.

-Nightmare, si tu permets... J'ai une question.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que tu as demandé à Lust de créer des couples entre tes ennemis.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Tout le monde avait quelqu'un, et je suis ton principal ennemi, non?

-Ouais...

-Alors pourquoi j'avais personne?

-Oh, déçu d'être seul et rejeté? Si je t'avais trouvé quelqu'un, mes sbires auraient pensé que j'aimais aussi ce quelqu'un, de part notre... ressemblance génétique.

-Oui, mis à part que tu es le mal et moi le bien, nous sommes des copies conformes. Lust, si vous voulez, je peux vous libérer.

-Non merci, je vais passer mon tour.

-Pourquoi? Vous êtes en train de vous faire étrangler.

-Je suis... masochiste.

-Qu...?! Ma foi. Je vous laisse à vos pratiques douteuses.

Et Dream s'en alla. Lust grogna:

-Nighty, j'ai été obligé de me présenter à ton frère comme un maso! Tu me le paieras.

-C'est pas comme si on organisait des sorties en famille...

 _Dans Underswap:_

Ink regarda Error. Ils avaient établi un moyen de fusionner leurs pouvoirs. Face à Cross, Ink lança une boule de peinture qui explosa, fit apparaître un portail vers l'Anti-Voïd qui engloutit Cross. Voilà, c'était aussi simple que ça, en fait.

Red et Blue les avait remerciés et ils étaient partis. Une fois revenus dans une AU vide, Error dit à Ink en l'enlaçant:

-Alors, Inky...?

-Error! Ne... Tu peux un peu reculer, s'il te plaît?!

-Déjà sur les nerfs? J'ai entendu que les humaines avaient des sautes d'humeur, mais de là à ce que ce soit aussi rapide...

-TU VERRAS QUAND J'AURAIS DES SAUTES D'HUMEUR, TOI!

-Du calme, du calme!

-Et puis pourquoi c'est à moi de porter notre enfant?

-Je crois qu'on peut dire que tu as l'instinct maternel, Ink.

-GRRR!

 _Quelques mois plus tard_ :

Ink ricanait à Error qui était fou de rage:

-C'est qui qui a la fibre maternelle, maintenant? Ahahahah! J'y crois pas! Pfiou!!!!

-COMMENT C'EST POSSIBLE?!

-Hey, le destructeur! Tu te calmes où je t'assome! cria US!Papyrus.

En effet, si Ink porte l'âme de l'enfant à cause de son excès de créativité et le vide de la sienne, Error, lui, portait le corps du futur squelette. Blue était surexcité. Il s'exclama:

-Red!!! Je vais être oncle!

-Ouais, mon chéri... Maintenant, s'il te plaît, arrête d'avoir des étoiles dans les yeux, car ça risque pas de nous arriver.

-Pourquoi...?

-Parce que ton frère est déjà assez traumatisé avec un seul bébé dans la famille alors deux...

-Mweh! D'accord, j'attendrais.

Frisk ouvrit la porte et les regarda. Elle avait un oeil rouge, un autre fermé. Elle dit:

-Hey! J'ai appris la nouvelle! Je suis trop contente pour vous! _Error, heureuse de voir que tu as... grossi!_

-Chara! s'exclama Dream. Killer, je te l'ai dit, c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Vraiment?

Killer plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Dream qui, gêné, dit:

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, on pourrait s'imaginer des choses...

-Pardon.

-Vous avez vu Nighty? Oh, salut Error!

-Je suis sûr que ton 'Nighty' est à l'endroit habituel.

-Non, il n'y est pas... Il m'inquiète, ça fait un moment qu'il me fuit...

-Oh, finalement, c'est parti pour un deuxième bébé... marmonna Red. Blue? Oublie ce que j'ai dit à propos de ton frère.

-Quoi? Nightmare serait...? Je dois aller le voir!

Et Lust commença à courir. Il finit par trouver Nightmare. Les larmes aux yeux, ils discutèrent, sous les yeux bienveillants de quelqu'un.

L'homme qui parlait avec les mains se sentait moins seul, face à tout ses... fils/frères/créations si proches de lui. Une fois G mort, il était redevenu lui-même, condamné dans l'Anti-Voïd, avec Cross et Reaper. Heureusement, l'Anti-Voïd est si grand qu'il est normal qu'il n'ait croisé personne depuis un bon bout de temps... Il était heureux pour eux.

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Alors pour informations à tout ceux qui s'emballent, Dream et Killer ne SONT PAS ensembles. Pour l'instant. On peut dire que Dream a recueuilli l'âme perdue de Killer. C'est la fin de la 'deuxième partie' et possiblement de la fan fic. Je ne sais pas si je vais la continuer mais si vous voulez, restez sur cette fin-là. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, après la bataille contre Cross, ils ont tous décidés d'habiter ensemble (même Nightmare qui commençait à ressentir de moins en moins l'influence des pommes) et sont tous amis ou amoureux. Honey est là parce qu'il a suivi son frère... principalement pour s'assurer qu'il fasse pas de bêtises. Quant à Frisk, vu que la mort de Chara l'a traumatisée, elle a fusionné leurs âmes. Donc maintenant, Chara occupe autant que Frisk leur corps mais surtout, elles le contrôlent ensemble, contrairement à Asriel et Chara, ce qui a causé leur mort. Blue et Red on concrétisé les choses, ils sont officiellement ensembles (et dans un futur proche parents). Error et Ink s'aiment mais... se chamaillent pour un rien. Notamment sur le prénom du bébé... Error ayant pris le parti de Paperjam et Ink Gradient..._ _Pour Gaster... On dit qu'il est heureux d'être avec ses fils. Il est heureux et tout roule pour lui, à part le fait qu'il reste dans l'Anti-Voïd._


End file.
